Two Words to Hide the Lie
by rnoele
Summary: Blaine isn't looking forward to his senior year without Kurt, but when his parents kick him out just before school starts Blaine's year gets worse than he could ever imagine. Despite his troubles Blaine is determined to keep his secret hidden. Homeless!Blaine. My entry for the Blaine Big Bang Round 2.
1. Chapter 1

AN: AN: This story is 20 chapters long (plus an epilogue) I will post 3 chapters per week (M, W, F). With the first 3 chapters posted today. I would also like to thank my artist Raelee (peachesandgravy on LJ) and my wonderful beta Anna (rimmingsafely) who put up with my shit throughout the past 6 months. I love you squish.

Link to Art- .

* * *

"I can't believe this is really happening." Kurt sighed as he shoved open the door to his new dorm room at NYADA.  
Blaine grabbed Kurt from behind and looped his arms around his waist. "You made it babe. I am so proud of you." Blaine smiled as he placed a kiss to Kurt's neck.

"Blaine, I have made it to probably the tiniest dorm room in all of New York City, it's not really a thing to put in the scrapbook." Kurt laughed as he untangled himself from Blaine and grabbed his suitcase from the hall. Blaine followed suit and grabbed a large box.  
Kurt dropped the suitcase on the bed and looked around the sparse room. "Wow, this is really tiny. I couldn't imagine sharing a room this small with someone."

"Oh I think we could make it work." Blaine smirked as he pulled in for a kiss.

"Of course we could, and next year we will." Kurt said sadly.

Blaine sighed as he nuzzled against Kurt's neck. "Promise that being away from you for a year won't be as hard as I think it's going to be."

"Oh Blaine…" Kurt cooed as he began to rub circles on Blaine's back. "It won't be that bad, we have skype and we already have plans for you to come back to New York in a few weeks. I'll be home as much as possible."

"I know, it's just... I'm going to miss you so much." Blaine said as tears began pool in his eyes.

Kurt quickly pulled back from the hug. "Hey, no crying! We have the weekend to spend together- just us. And I'll be so mad if you make me sit in the dorm room and cry with you the whole weekend." Kurt scolded.  
Blaine let out a weak laugh. "You're right. Let's go explore your city, Mr. Hummel." Blaine smiled as he offered his arm to Kurt.

"Why thank you, Mr. Anderson." Kurt giggled.

The two boys left the small dorm room and walked out onto the busy New York streets.

"Where to first?" Blaine asked as he looked up at the buildings that towered overhead.

"Central Park." Kurt said with a nod.

"Sounds perfect." Blaine replied as Kurt began to lead the way to the park.

As they walked towards the park Blaine smiled as he listened to Kurt chatter away. But as he listened his heart still ached at the thought of Kurt being in New York while he was stuck in Lima, but he knew that soon enough he too would be able to call New York home.

Blaine's eyes fluttered open he breathed deeply as he held Kurt close. He loved the way that Kurt's body seemed to mold up against his own. As he cuddled Kurt he sighed; he couldn't believe that it was already Sunday, he stared at the clock that sat beside Kurt's bed.

11:36 a.m.

Blaine knew he had to wake Kurt soon or Blaine would miss his train to the airport. But he knew that once Kurt was awake it would mean that the weekend was over. Blaine held back tears as he looked back on the weekend.  
They had done so much, but Blaine knew that they hadn't even made a dent in all that New York had to offer. Sure, they had seen the big stuff; Central Park, Time Square, 5th Avenue. They had even gotten to see a performance of Wicked thanks to a graduation present from Tina and Mike. Blaine pulled Kurt even tighter against him, never wanting to let go of this moment. He slowly began to kiss down Kurt's bare back as he pulled him closer. Kurt gently stirred beneath Blaine's hold as his eyes fluttered open.

"Mmm, good morning." Kurt smiled as he wiggled in closer against Blaine's chest.

"Morning, beautiful."

"What time is it?" Kurt asked sleepily.

"11:40."

Kurt gasped as he shot up out of bed. "Blaine, we have to hurry or you'll miss your train!"  
Blaine pouted and started to pull Kurt back down into a cuddle. "Please don't make me go."

Kurt slowly lay back down on the bed, but this time he curled himself around Blaine. "Blaine, I wish with all my heart that you could stay here with me. But a year isn't that long, and we will see each other more often than you think. And hey, you still have Tina, and Brit, and Sugar, and Artie. They're going to need their leading man."

"Leading man?" Blaine questioned as he snuggled against Kurt's chest. "Do you really think Mr. Shue will put me in charge of glee club?"

"Blaine, are you kidding me? Of course you'll be lead; you're amazing. And you're going to have a great senior year. You probably won't even miss me."

Blaine turned quickly to face Kurt. "Kurt, do you have any idea how much I will miss you? "You're my life Kurt…." Blaine paused as all the words and all of the feelings rushed around inside his head. Kurt was his everything. Blaine wasn't sure how to explain it but he knew a life without Kurt was not really life at all. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, eyes that seemed to hold every color, and whispered before closing the gap between them. "I love you."

Kurt hummed as the boys slowly kissed. Blaine swiped his tongue against Kurt's lips and Kurt gladly let him in. Blaine deepened the kiss as Kurt slowly fisted his hand through his curls.

"Blaine, we can't, you'll miss your train." Kurt breathed as Blaine began to suck a hickey onto his neck.

"Shh, we have time. Train doesn't leave till 2." Blaine murmured as he began to kiss a trail down Kurt's chest.

"Blaine, I have to shower, and so do you." Kurt whined as Blaine began to palm his growing erection.

"Fuck, Blaine." Kurt cried as Blaine quickly pulled down Kurt's boxers.

Blaine smiled as Kurt's erection sprung free from the cotton. Blaine quickly kissed over Kurt's hip bones before making his way to his cock.

"No, wait stop." Kurt called out breathlessly. "Shower, we have to go. Shower." Kurt said his voice low with lust.

Blaine sat up and gave Kurt his best set of puppy dog eyes. "Kurt...are you going to deny your boyfriend one last romp before he leaves?"

Kurt sat up and pulled himself close to Blaine's ear;  
"Who says that you can't join me in the shower?" He whispered. Blaine shivered as his eyes widened. He quickly pulled Kurt off the bed and into the small en suite bathroom. Blaine nearly tripped over his own boxers as he quickly turned the water on in the shower and hopped in.

"Oww, hot oww!" Blaine screamed as the hot water hit his back.

Kurt laughed as his boyfriend tried to escape the steady stream of water. He carefully adjusted the taps until the water was just right and gingerly stepped in the stall next to Blaine.

"You ok?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, "I'm perfect."

Kurt nodded before grabbing Blaine's chin and pulling him in for a kiss. The boys embraced under the steady stream of water, their bodies hot and slippery against each other.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt and lowered himself down to his knees. Kurt backed up against the wall as Blaine took him inside of his mouth. Kurt moaned with pleasure as Blaine hummed around his dick. His hands fisted through Blaine's wet curls and his head tilted back against the tile of the shower wall.

"Fuck, Blaine, I'm so close." Kurt whined as his hips began to thrust into Blaine's mouth.  
Blaine closed his eyes and sunk deeper down onto Kurt's cock.

Kurt bucked his hips a few more times before coming heatedly down Blaine's throat. Blaine swallowed before rising off his knees and falling against Kurt's heaving chest. Kurt once again pulled Blaine's chin up and swiped his tongue inside, tasting his own cum on Blaine's lips and tongue.

As they kissed Kurt began to tangle his hands through Blaine's wet curls. He gently pulled and Blaine moaned into the kiss. He felt Blaine's erection grind against his thigh as he pulled harder on his curls. The shorter boy let out a cry as Kurt dropped the kiss and started to suck and bite at his exposed neck. Blaine sought friction as he bucked his hips against Kurt. Kurt bit down and pulled again at Blaine's curls. Blaine let out a strangled sound as he hit his orgasm. Kurt held him close as Blaine rode it out. After a minute Blaine collapsed slightly onto Kurt with a sigh.

"God, you are beautiful." Kurt sighed as he dropped his head onto Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist and pulled them back underneath the stream of water. The two held each other in silence as the water cascaded around them. As Blaine held Kurt he let a few tears fall down his cheeks. This was the last time he would hold Kurt like this, in just a short while he would be boarding a train that would take him to the airport. Away from New York, away to Ohio. Blaine breathed deeply as he held back more tears. Kurt pulled back from the embrace and offered Blaine another kiss.

"We should probably start to get cleaned up; we have to leave soon."  
Blaine nodded as Kurt made a reach for the shampoo.

A few minutes later the boys stepped out of the shower, Blaine carefully grabbed the large towel that was hung on the rack and wrapped them both up in it.

"Promise that when I graduate and move here we can do this everyday."

"I would be insulted if we didn't." Kurt replied.

Blaine let out a small laugh as he let his head rest in the dip of Kurt's shoulder.  
Suddenly Kurt's phone started to ring and he pulled himself out of the towel.

"Oh my gosh, Blaine. It's 12:30, we have to go now!"

"Shit!" Blaine yelped as he threw the towel on the bathroom floor and began to run around the room gathering clothes and other items while throwing them into his empty duffle bag.

Kurt ducked into the bathroom and quickly fixed his hair while brushing his teeth. Blaine hurried into a pair of sweats and a brand new NYADA hoodie Kurt had bought him.

Ten minutes later Kurt was rushing Blaine out of the door despite his boyfriend's pleas to allow Kurt to let him fix his hair.

"Shh, Blaine your hair looks great and if we don't leave now you're going to miss that train."

"But Kurt, they're going to think I'm a crazy person with hair like this." Blaine whined as the elevator doors opened.

"You look adorable." Kurt smiled as he looped his arm around Blaine's waist.

"You have to say that, you're my boyfriend." Blaine pouted.

"I love you." Kurt laughed as he guided Blaine down the New York streets.


	2. Chapter 2

They made it to Penn Station with only minutes to spare. Kurt led Blaine to a bench near the train tracks and sat him down.

"Blaine, I'm not going to say goodbye to you."

"But Kurt..."

"Blaine stop." Kurt said putting a finger to Blaine's lips. "Let me just say something, ok?"

Blaine nodded as Kurt took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to say goodbye, because it's not goodbye. I'll see you in a few weeks when you come back to visit and I'll be home in about a month for my dad's birthday. So we will see each other. So this isn't goodbye. So no crying, ok? Because we aren't leaving each other forever."  
Blaine nodded and despite Kurt warning against tears he felt a few slide down his cheek.

"So no goodbyes."

Kurt shook his head as the sound of the train approaching invaded the terminal

"I guess this is it." Blaine said as he picked up his duffel. "Kurt, I love you so much." He sobbed before collapsing into his boyfriend's arms one last time.

"I love you too, Blaine. I'll see you soon." Kurt promised as the boys allowed themselves another kiss.

The train wheels screeched as they pulled into the station the doors opened and Blaine pulled out of Kurt's hold.

"See you soon." Blaine said as he carefully stepped inside the car. The doors closed and the train began to pick up speed. Blaine stayed glued to the window until he could no longer see Kurt. Once the station had disappeared he sat down and pulled out his iPod. Maybe Kurt was right, maybe this year wouldn't be so bad.

The train ride went quickly enough and soon Blaine was approaching security at the airport. He made one last mental check of his belongings before getting into the queue. As he made his way through the line his thoughts made their way back to Kurt. How he was probably sitting in the middle of his dorm room floor, going through the massive amounts of clothing that he insisted on bringing. "Blaine I have said it before and I will say it again, every moment is a moment for fashion. And that holds particularly true for someone who is living in New York City." He laughed as he heard his boyfriend's voice in his head. In that moment Blaine pictured himself sitting on that same floor. Laughing with Kurt as Blaine tried on his clothes, fighting over what stayed and what goes. He saw them waking up late for class and running to get there. He saw them passing notes during lectures. His heart ached as he made his way up to the metal detector. And for a brief second he thought of turning around and running back to Kurt's dorm. Blaine shook his head. He could do this. He could make it through his last year of high school without Kurt, and sooner than not he would be on the other side of this security gate heading to his and Kurt's new apartment. He could do this.

The plane made it back to Ohio safe and sound. Blaine quickly made his way to his car and loaded his duffel bag into the backseat. As he was pulling out of the airport his phone started to play an all too familiar tune. Blaine smiled as he fished the phone out of his pocket and brought it to his ear.

"Kurt, I miss you!" he said happily into the phone.

Kurt let out a laugh on the other end..."Blaine you've been gone for like three hours, I was just calling to make sure you got back to Ohio safe and sound."

"I'm currently driving back to Lima." Blaine said a smile in his voice.

"Good, I'm currently trying to figure out how to fit my clothes in the insanely small wardrobe that they gave me." Kurt said with a sigh.

"I am sure you will figure out something." Blaine teased.

"I'm going to have to or I'll be making an unwanted trip to Goodwill." Kurt said with a huff.

Blaine laughed as he pictured Kurt at Goodwill. "I'm sure that will never happen, but I'm going to hang up, Cleveland traffic is not the best to drive in while distracted."

"Ok, be safe. Call me later?" Kurt asked.

"Of course. I love you." Blaine replied while making a kissing noise into the phone.

Kurt laughed heartily on the other end. "Oh god, on second thought if you're going to make bad kissy noises don't call me."

"You love me." Blaine laughed.

"I do, now drive safe I'll talk to you later." The phone clicked as Kurt hung up and Blaine slid the phone into the cup holder. He turned on the radio and tried not to think of the increasing amount of miles he was putting between him and Kurt.

When Blaine reached the outskirts of Lima his phone rang once again. He pulled it out of the cup holder and answered brightly.

"Hello?"

"Blaine, its Burt did you make it back ok?" Burt voice came through the line.

"Yes sir, thanks for asking." Blaine replied politely.

Burt sighed at the word sir but continued the conversation; "Did Kurt get settled alright?"

"Yes sir, I think he even managed to fit most of his clothes into the wardrobe." Blaine said with a smile.

Burt let out a laugh; "Well good, I'm still sorry that I had to miss out on his move in weekend."

"He missed you but he's looking forward to seeing you next weekend. I think he already has a list of places he wants to show you and Mrs. Hummel."

"I'm sure he does, but Blaine I wasn't calling about Kurt." Burt said his tone changing.

"No?" Blaine questioned.

"No, Blaine I know with Kurt being gone this year is going to be tough."

"Yes sir." Blaine said quietly.

" But I want to know that even if Kurt isn't around you're welcome at our house anytime Blaine." Burt said concern in his voice.  
Blaine felt the tears catch in his throat. "Thank you sir. I'll keep that in mind." He said as he held back his emotions.

"No problem, kiddo. I'll talk to you later. Be sure to stop by sometime this week. I know Carole would love to have you for dinner."

"Yes sir. Thank you once again."

"Have a nice night Blaine." Burt said as the line went dead.

Blaine sighed. He loved the Hummel's and Burt and Carole were so welcoming, but going there without Kurt would feel wrong, out of place. He knew the Hummel's meant well but he knew he could make it on his own.

As the phone call ended Blaine pulled it his driveway. He immediately noticed that both his parents' cars were parked in the drive. It was a Sunday evening; usually his parents were on their way to whatever town they had business in that week. Blaine carefully parked his car in the usual spot before grabbing his bag and heading up the walk. He pulled out his keys from his satchel and started to unlock the door. The key fit in the hole like normal but for some reason it wouldn't turn. Blaine set down his bag and double checked the key. He was using the right one. He tried once again with no luck. Blaine's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out why his key wasn't working. He put the key back in his pocket before knocking on the large wooden door. A minute later the door opened and Blaine father looked down at his son with a frown.


	3. Chapter 3

Richard Anderson was an intimidating man on good days, but now as he stood in the entryway of the Anderson household and sneered at his son, Blaine knew just how fearsome he could be.

"My...my umm key wouldn't work." Blaine stammered as he shrunk beneath his father's gaze.

"Step inside." Richard said.

Blaine nodded and quickly followed his father into the foyer of the house. He stood awkwardly in the foyer unsure of what to do next.

"Why did you change the locks?" He asked quietly.

"Blaine we have something to discuss." Mr. Anderson replied, ignoring Blaine's question.

Blaine stomach twisted nervously but he nodded. "Ok,I will just take my bag upstairs and…" Blaine started before his father cut him off.

"Blaine, you are 18 and have been for three months. And while you're still in high school we're no longer legally bound as your parents due to your age. As of today you're no longer welcome under our roof."

Blaine couldn't believe his ears. He stood in the foyer and looked dumbly at his father;"You're...you're kicking me out?"

"You are more than welcome to stay if you agree to live by our rules." His father said his voice hard.  
Blaine's head was spinning. He couldn't believe this was happening. "You're telling me this now? I start my senior year in like two days. Where am I supposed to go?"

"That is none of our concern, you chose to live a life that we don't approve of and now you are faced with the consequences."  
Blaine's heart beat fast in his chest, "I don't understand." Blaine said lamely.

"For goodness sakes Blaine, it's not that hard." Blaine's mother had come into the foyer holding her obligatory glass of chardonnay.

"Mom?" Blaine looked up with tears in his eyes.

Mrs. Anderson didn't react to her son's tears; "Where were you this weekend Blaine?" she asked as she took another sip of wine.

Blaine looked up not understanding where his mother was going with that question; "I was in New York with Kurt."

"And I am more than sure you spent your whole weekend fucking him in the ass." she spat.

Blaine shrunk back from his mother's words.

"Caroline, go fetch me a drink. I'll deal with Blaine." Richard said as he pressed his fingers to his temple.

Caroline mumbled something that sounded a lot like faggot before disappearing into the kitchen.

"As, uncouth, as your mother is she is right; we cannot have you living in our house as long as you continue to chose such an unnatural lifestyle." Richard said with a sneer.

Blaine's blood began to boil beneath his skin and he clenched his fists. "Unnatural lifestyle, since when is love unnatural?" he said through gritted teeth.

"What you two have is not love." Richard retorted.. "What you two have is a sin against nature."

Blaine let out a scoff. "A sin against nature? And I assume that you think that what you and mom have is love? You two can barely stand to be in the same room as each other, and i know for a fact you haven't shown her any type of affection in years!"

"Don't you dare tell me how to love my wife, you sick fag!" Richard spat as Caroline came back into the room and handed him a brandy.

Blaine gritted his teeth as he watched his mother sway on her feet as she took a sip of her fresh glass of wine. "If what you two have is love then why do you both have to be drunk off your asses to touch one another?" Blaine shouted as he glared at his parents.  
Richard stepped towards his son and placed a hard slap on his cheek. Blaine let out a yelp and cradled his face. He knew he should just keep his mouth shut and leave while he could but his anger had welled up inside of him and he knew he couldn't contain it. He stood up straighter and stared hard at his father. "I have more love for Kurt than you two have ever known in your entire life. And if you can't accept that then I'm glad to go!" He yelled.

"You ungrateful bastard!" His father roared as he ran towards Blaine and pinned him against the wall. Blaine spurted as the wind blew out of his lungs. "You've got fifteen minutes to get you and your shit out of this house. One minute after that and you will wish you were never born!" His father gave Blaine one last shove before letting Blaine fall into a heap on the floor. Blaine sat there and tried to catch his breath as his parents left the room.

As soon as he could breathe again, Blaine sat up and hurried up to his bedroom.

His eyes were quickly becoming blinded by tears as he threw mismatches of clothes and shoes into a suitcase. He grabbed various bottles of gel and other toiletries and threw them into the bag.

"Five minutes!" Blaine let out a sob as he heard his father yell up the stairs.

He hurried around the room grabbing various books and other necessary items. As he hurried around the room his eyes landed on the picture of him and Kurt. The picture showed them mid-kiss on the swing that the Hummel's had in their backyard. Rachel had snapped the picture right before she left for New York; she used the excuse of making a scrapbook to remember her days before stardom. Blaine smiled as he remembered that day.

_Finn and Rachel had spent most of the day arguing over how the car should be packed in order for the vast array of Rachel's suitcases to fit properly. Currently, Blaine was helping Finn with his game of packing tetris when he realized that Kurt wasn't around. Blaine excused himself from the packing and walked toward the backyard. He smiled when he found Kurt sitting on the old swing underneath the lone apple tree in the Hummel's yard._  
_"What are you doing back here?" Blaine asked as he sat down next to Kurt._  
_"Thinking about how everything is about to change." Kurt sighed._  
_"What do you mean?" Blaine asked as he tilted his head down to rest on Kurt's shoulder._  
_"Rachel is leaving today, I leave for New York in three days. Everyone else is on their way out of this town too." Kurt said._  
_Blaine nodded; Kurt was right. Mike was off to Juilliard, Santana was off to Kentucky, Mercedes and Puck were off to LA, and Quinn was off to Yale. Everyone was leaving._  
_"Things change Kurt, but they're changing for the better." Blaine said as he placed a kiss to Kurt's check._  
_"I know, I am just going to miss this. I'm going to miss being home, I'm going to miss this swing, I'm going to miss you."_  
_"You're going to have to do a lot more than move to New York to get me to leave." Blaine teased as he brought his lips to Kurt's._  
_CLICK. The camera shutter went off and a perturbed Rachel Berry stomped towards them, "As great as a picture as that is going to make it is not acceptable for you two to be making out when I need help getting my bags to the car!"_  
_Kurt let out laugh as Blaine groaned._  
_"I thought we already had your bags in the car Rachel?" Kurt asked as he stood up and looped his fingers through Blaine's._  
_"Those were just my clothes, we still have my shoes and various awards I keep around for motivation. Now come on! We're on a schedule!" Rachel said before turning quickly and heading back into the house._  
_"Promise me that you will limit my packing for New York to no more than three bags ok?" Kurt said with a smile._  
_"I promise." Blaine smirked as he made a move to kiss Kurt again._  
_"KURT! BLAINE!" Rachel's yell interrupted them, Blaine laughed as he quickly pulled Kurt into the house._

"Times up!" Blaine jumped as his father's voice carried up to his room. Blaine quickly grabbed the picture and the Margaret Thatcher dog Kurt had given him a few months ago. He threw them both into his suitcase. He flung his backpack over his shoulder and hurried down the stairs.  
His father stood at the bottom of the steps with a sneer on his face. "I hope you have everything because we don't expect you to return."  
Blaine just nodded, biting back the insult that he desperately wanted to scream at his father. Blaine kept his head down as he headed towards the door. As he reached the door his mother appeared the hall. Blaine looked up quickly. Tears filled his eyes as his mother took a sip of wine and turned back into the living room.

Blaine quickly closed the door behind him and ran out to his car; he needed to get away from this house. Away from his parents. He started the engine and sped away from the stately mansion. As he raced through the development and onto the main road his fears began to consume him.  
Where was he supposed to go, what was he supposed to do?  
He had nowhere to go. Blaine was homeless.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine drove down the winding streets of Lima as tears fell down his cheeks. He wasn't sure where he was driving to; he just knew he had to get as far away from his parents as possible. He drove for what seemed like hours, circling and backtracking down all too familiar streets, tears fogging his vision.

The clear blue sky and sun quickly became overshadowed by dark clouds. Lightning began to streak across the sky. A loud crash of thunder made Blaine's heart jump in his chest as a torrent of rain started to pound down upon his car. Blaine could barely see between his own tears and the sheets of rain outside so when a flash of lightning illuminated a small doe in front of him. Blaine let out yelp before swerving off the road. His brakes screeched as his car slid on the wet pavement and off the road and into a shallow ditch. The doe scampered away, unscathed by Blaine's car.

Blaine could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he tried to calm his breathing. His head was pounding from the amount of crying he had done over the past few hours. He was so tired. Blaine quickly shut the car engine off and curled himself over the steering wheel as he closed his eyes to rest.

***

A small tapping noise began to invade Blaine's dream. He let out a low groan as he willed his body to stay in dream world. He was with Kurt here; they were in Blaine's bed, curled up in each other's embrace. Blaine smiled as he felt Kurt's skin beneath his fingertips.

Tap, tap, tap.

Blaine scrunched his nose as the noise got louder. He slowly opened his eyes. His back ached and his head was still pounding. He could feel the stiffness in his limbs from being hunched over a steering wheel all night long.

"Hey kid, you alright?" A loud voice came through the window.  
Blaine sat up quickly. His car was still in the ditch, the storm had cleared and the sun was just coming up over the horizon.

"Kid, you ok?" The voice asked again.

Blaine turned quickly and saw an older man with a baseball cap standing outside of his car. Blaine quickly rolled down the window and offered the man a sheepish grin.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry. I was driving late last night when the storm hit and I decided to pull over. I must have fallen asleep. I'm sorry I worried you."

The man nodded, "Well, I don't see much traffic out on these back roads, what are you doing all the way out here?"

Blaine ran a hand through his hair. "Ummm, I just like to take drives and I guess I ended up going farther than normal."

"Do you know how to get back to where you came from?" The man asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yes sir, and once again I'm sorry for making you worry."

The man eyed Blaine curiously, "You sure you're ok, kid?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Blaine said.  
The main continued to stare at Blaine for a few seconds. "Well alright then. Drive safe, ok?"

"I will. Thank you, once again." Blaine said with a smile as he began to roll up his window. He carefully turned the ignition and drove his car out of the ditch. He waved as he passed the man and his truck.

Blaine drove towards the center of town. His head swam. He truly had nowhere to go. As he drove, his body began to wake up. His stomach growled and his bladder was full. Blaine sighed as he quickly pulled into a McDonalds on the outskirts of town; he parked his car and slowly walked into the restaurant.  
Blaine headed towards the bathroom first, silently thanking whatever powers may be that it was a single. He locked the door behind him and quickly used the toilet.

After he had finished, Blaine faced himself in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot and his five o'clock shadow was quickly coming in. He turned on the tap and began to splash the lukewarm water onto his face. The water didn't do much to help his appearance, but it was all he had.

Blaine stood and stared at himself in the dirty bathroom mirror. Less than twenty-four hours ago he was in the shower with Kurt in New York. What was he going to do? Blaine buried his face in his hands. He stayed lost in his thoughts before his growling stomach forced him to exit the bathroom.

Blaine walked up to the counter and ordered a McMuffin and a coffee. He quickly shoveled the food into his mouth as he walked out to his car. Instead of going to the front seat he opened the back door and began to sort through the bags he had grabbed last night. He saw that he had managed to grab most of his toiletries as well as his computer and phone charger. He then examined the mishmash of clothes he had thrown into his bag. As he dug through his bag his phone began to buzz in his pocket.

Blaine answered without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?" he said, his voice tired.

"Blaine?" A familiar voice came through the line. "Are you ok?"  
It was Tina.

Blaine quickly brightened his voice. "Ya, I'm great. How are you Tina?"

Blaine could sense the disbelief in her voice. "I'm good, are you back from NYC?"

"Ya, I got back yesterday."

"Oh, good I was wondering if you would want to meet up at the Lima Bean. School starts tomorrow and I really want to talk about glee club. Mike seems to think that we will be the top dogs this year."

Blaine let out a laugh, "Kurt thinks the same thing."

"Boyfriends." Tina said with a giggle. "So would you wanna get coffee in about an hour?"

Blaine bit his lip; he really didn't want to face Tina or anyone else until he figured out how the hell he was going to live without a place to call home. He also knew that he needed to start watching his money. "I don't know Tina; I have some school supply shopping to do."

"Oh come on Blaine, we can get coffee then go to Target, I'll buy the coffee?" Tina said.

Blaine sighed. "Ok, see you in an hour."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you thank you thank you! the reviews and story alerts I have been getting for this story are astounding! I really love that so many of you are interested in reading this! Thanks so much and enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Blaine hung up the phone and continued to riffle through his stuff. He had been able to grab another bag full of clothes, along with the bag he took to New York. It suddenly hit him that he had forgotten some of his favorite bowties. He sighed dejectedly and made a mental note to see if he could afford to buy more.  
Blaine looked down at his phone. He had about 40 minutes before he had to meet Tina at the Lima Bean. He stuffed his clothes back into his bag, returned to the driver's seat, and headed towards the nearest ATM.

As Blaine drove he continued to try and figure out how he was going to make it on his own. His first thought was to just call Kurt; he could move to New York a year early. Kurt's dorm room was small but they could make do and he could always earn his high school degree online. He shook his head. He knew Kurt would never go for it. He would insist that he finish up at McKinley and stay with Burt and Carol. But Blaine knew he couldn't ask the Hummel's to take him in.  
What if he went back to Dalton? He knew he couldn't afford the tuition, but maybe if he worked for the school in exchange for room and board they would let him attend.

Blaine continued to come up with ideas as he pulled up to the ATM. He pulled out his bank card and hoped that his parents hadn't cleaned out his account. He pulled up his account information on the closed his eyes and tried to hold in his tears as he saw that his parents had indeed cleaned out his savings. There was a small sum of money left in his checking account but it wasn't nearly enough to last him a year on his own. He quickly withdrew the whole of what was left in his account he put the cash into his wallet. He knew he would have to budget it out later.

He drove away from the bank and headed towards the Lima Bean. He arrived a few minutes early and went in and sat at his usual table. He took deep trying to calm his nerves. He didn't want Tina to know that he had just been disowned by his parents. He knew he could handle this on his own; there was no need to worry anybody else with his problems.

Tina walked in a few minutes later, her face bright and smiling.

"Blaine!" She cried as Blaine stood and pulled her into a hug.

He and Tina had gotten quite close since graduation. She and Mike had hung out with him and Kurt a lot over the summer.

"Tina, how are you?" Blaine said putting on his charming smile.

"Good! I'm missing Mike, but I think that is something I'll just have to get used to."

"Did he make it to the city ok?" Blaine asked.

Tina nodded, "Yes, and he loves it. I'm actually going up over Labor Day weekend to see him. I can't wait. You should come with! I'm sure Kurt would love to see you."

Blaine bit his lip, he was pretty certain he didn't have enough money to fund a trip to New York.

"We'll see." He said not showing his worry.

"Well before we get into glee club stuff I need to buy you that coffee. I'm in desperate need of caffeine." Tina said with a small laugh. Blaine laughed along with her as they walked up to the counter. After they had ordered they sat back down.

"Ok, well as you already know, I think we're going to have to step up as leaders this year in glee club."

Blaine nodded as he sipped his medium drip. "I agree, I think we should put together a number to solidify our senior status. Maybe we could sing the new P!NK song or Katy Perry has a great new song out…"

Tina laughed. "Blaine Anderson, I should have known that you would have a catalog of fantastically cheesy songs picked out."

"What do you mean cheesy?" Blaine gave Tina a look of mock indignation.

"You forgot that Kurt has told me about the GAP incident"

"Fine," Blaine said, blushing. "Point made."

"But as much as I love your song ideas, I was thinking we could start with some team building."

"What did you have in mind?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could have a party." Tina replied.

"That's a great idea!" Blaine said excitedly. "Where should we have it? The park? Your house?"

Tina shook her head, "Well, I hate to ask, but...I was thinking we might be able to have it at your place? I mean you've got a great house, and it's so big. And of course you have the pool, which would be a lot of fun!"

Blaine's heart began to beat fast in his chest. He knew Tina had meant well. His house was a great place to host a party—it just wasn't his house anymore.

"Blaine? Are you ok?" Tina asked reaching her hand towards Blaine's.

Blaine shook his head. "Umm..."

Tina quickly backpedaled as she saw Blaine's distress.  
"Oh Blaine, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It was stupid. I put you on the spot. I'm sorry. We can just have the party at the park or the local pool or something.

Blaine looked up at Tina; he took a deep breath and forced a smile. "No, its fine Tina. It's just..." Blaine paused as he searched his brain for an excuse "Umm my...my parents are redecorating the house so it's not really a good time to have a party."

Tina squeezed Blaine's hand. "It's ok; I shouldn't have asked it was rude of me. We'll just have it at the local pool. I'll call them later to set things up."

Blaine nodded as he tried to keep his panic hidden. "Sounds great, but umm...I have to get going."

Tina gave Blaine a confused look, "But you haven't finished your coffee! And I thought we were going to Target?"

"I know. I'm sorry, Tina. I just forgot I've got something to do at home. I'll see you tomorrow at school though! Thanks for the coffee." Blaine said as he quickly left the coffee shop.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine walked to his car and quickly started the engine. He needed to get away. Tina didn't know about his parents but it still shook him up and he couldn't let her know. He drove till he ended up on an all too familiar street. He stopped as tears began to stream down his cheeks. He had made it to the Hummel's house. He looked out his window at the simple two story house. Burt's truck was in the driveway along with Carole's car. His heart ached as he struggled to keep himself from running into the familiar house. As he sat in his car he began to think again.  
Would it be so bad to live with the Hummel's for a year? He didn't want to impose on them, but he had nowhere else to go. He could sleep in Kurt's room and get a part-time job to help pay for his expenses. Blaine became lost in his thoughts and didn't notice Burt come up to his car and tapped on the window.

Blaine jumped startled by the noise, he quickly wiped at his face hoping Burt hadn't seen his tears.  
He laughed nervously as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car.

"Mr. Hummel, hi!" Blaine said.

"Blaine! Good to see you!" Burt said as he pulled the small boy into a hug. Blaine sunk into Burt's embrace and finally let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. "How have you been buddy?" Burt said pulling back and holding Blaine at an arm's length.  
Blaine swallowed hard as he fought himself in his head. "I'm ok." He sighed.

"I bet you're missing Kurt."

Blaine nodded, "Yes, sir"

"The house is lonely without him and Finn running around. Carole is complaining about have to learn to just cook for two. We've had a ton of leftovers since the boy's left."

"I can imagine." Blaine said giving Burt a small smile.

Burt eyed Blaine suspiciously. "Why don't you come in and stay for a while? I know Carole would love to see you."

Blaine hesitated before nodding. "That would be great, thank you."

Burt clapped him on the back and led him into the house. As the walked in Carole let out a squeal of delight. "Oh Blaine!" She said as she pulled Blaine into a hug.  
Blaine laughed as Carole led him to the couch and sat him down.

"We've missed you! The house is so lonely without my boys around! Tell me all about New York."  
Blaine smiled. He loved being at the Hummel's. He often felt more at home here than he did...well then he used to at his own house. "New York was great. I can't wait to move there."

"After you finish school, I hope." Burt said as he sat down in his recliner.

"After I finish school." Blaine echoed.

"I know Kurt loves it. He called last night. He's excited for us to come and see the city." Carole said.

"I know he is." Blaine said with a smile. "I am sure he has a list of places to show you and Mr. Hummel."

"I better rest up now then." Burt said with a laugh. "Its going to start being very busy around here."  
Blaine titled his head.

Burt noticed and continued. "After we get back from New York I'm going to be spending a lot more time in DC."

Blaine eyes widened. "Are you moving there?"

Burt shook his head; "No not yet anyway. We might after the New Year. Carole still has her job at the hospital and the boys will be coming back a few times so we won't move yet."

Blaine nodded. He knew he couldn't ask to stay at the Hummel's now. Burt was too busy with Congress in DC and Carole would be working at the hospital.

Burt eyed Blaine, "You ok kid?"

Blaine pulled his focus back into the room. "Yeah. That's really good that you will be able to spend more time in DC, I bet it makes your job easier."

Burt held his gaze on Blaine for a few seconds before nodding. "Yeah. It will. But Blaine, you know that even though we won't be around you're still welcome here anytime."

Blaine's heart caught in his chest. He could hear two different voices screaming at him in his head: _Just tell them, they will let you stay here. They love you, Blaine. Kurt loves you. Stay here! _But at the same time:_ Are you kidding? You can't tell them. Kurt would worry! You can do this on your own Blaine. It's only a year. You'll figure something out."_  
Blaine sat in silence as the voices waged war inside his head.

"Blaine, sweetie. We mean that it doesn't matter if Kurt is here or not. You are always welcome here." Carole said as he placed a hand on Blaine's knee.

Blaine forced himself out of his revere and let out a smile. "Thank you. I appreciate it." He started to stand up from the couch. "It was great to catch up, but I have some errands to run." He knew he had to leave now before he broke down.

"Are you sure? I was just about to fix lunch," Carole replied.

Blaine's stomach was beginning to growl, but he shook his head. "Thank you for the invite but I've got a lot to do before school starts tomorrow."

"At least let me pack you something. I haven't quite learned how to cook for just two people so we have a ton of leftovers."

Blaine smiled warmly. "If you insist."

"I do insist. Now come on; I'll make you a bag." Carole said as she led Blaine into the kitchen.

A few minutes later Blaine was loaded down with enough food to last him a week. He thanked the Hummel's again before heading out to his car. He started the engine and drove away as Burt and Carole waved goodbye. He turned the corner as tears began to fall. Where was he going to go?


	7. Chapter 7

The first weeks of school went by in a blur. Blaine barely had time to think between his classes, glee club, and trying to keep up a long distance relationship. It'd been hard to stick to the nightly phone calls that he and Kurt had agreed upon and soon their relationship had been reduced to text messages and Facebook chats while they both studied.

Adding to the pressure of school and glee was the fact that Blaine was still living in his car. He had figured out a workable system. He'd set up a new bank account with the small amount of money his parents left in his previous one. He spent the nights in his car and awoke early to shower in the locker room at McKinley. His afternoons were spent either staying late for glee or at the Lima Local Library. So far no one had noticed.

It was nearing the end of September and tensions were high as the set list for Sectionals had become the main topic at glee club.  
The bell rang as Mr. Shue bustled into the room. "All right guys, I've received the letter from the Show Choir Committee and this year's theme is 'Friendship'. What are your ideas?" He said as he turned to write "friendship" in large letters on the whiteboard.

"I think we should do a Backstreet Boys medley!" Sugar said excitedly.

"I agree, I think that Blaine and I could lay down some sweet harmonies." Artie said as he wheeled up to the piano.

"Lord Tubbington prefers N'Sync." Brittany said quietly. Sugar gave her a confused look.

"I'm not sure Backstreet Boys is what they are looking for."

"Oh come on Mr. Shue, even I know the Backstreet Boys are one of the best boy bands around." Sam chimed in.

"Well I think we should let our co-captains decide." Mr. Shue said as he turned towards "What do you think Tina?"

Tina nodded her head. "I think Backstreet Boys would work well, and Artie is right him and Blaine would kill it with their harmonies. What do you think Blaine?" Tina asked, looking over to Blaine who was still seated in the back of the room.

Blaine was fighting sleep in the back of the choir room. The temperature in Ohio was quickly dropping and Blaine was finding it harder and harder to get a good night's sleep in his car. Last night was one of the worst, due to a very loud thunderstorm. Blaine hadn't slept at all, and now he was struggling to stay awake.

"Blaine...you with us?" Mr. Shue asked as he walked up towards him.

Blaine jumped slightly as Mr. Shue placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Yeah, I'm here. Umm, I think doing N'Sync is a good idea." Blaine said as he wiped the sleep away from his eyes.

Brittany jumped up and down as she clapped her hands together. "Lord Tubbington will be very happy!"

The rest of the club gave Blaine a disapproving look and Blaine realized his mistake. Blaine shook his head, "No, wait. I'm sorry Brit, I meant to say Backstreet Boys. I was confused."

Brittany shrugged her shoulder, "I guess its ok, I don't think cats are allowed to perform at Sectionals anyways."

"Ok then it's settled, we're doing Backstreet Boys for Sectionals!" Mr. Shue said just as the bell rang.

The glee club began to filter out of the room as Blaine began to gather his stuff. Normally he would head to the library to study and use the WiFi but his eyes would not stay open. He knew he had to head to his car for a nap.  
Before Blaine could leave the room Mr. Shue approached him.

"Hey Blaine, do you have a minute?"

Blaine nodded as he shifted his bag on his shoulder. "Sure."

"Is everything ok?"

Blaine's heartbeat sped up as Mr. Shue looked down at him with concern. "Yeah, everything is fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well you haven't been participating as much in glee club and you seem distant. Is everything ok at home?"

Blaine's face hardened. Of course everything wasn't ok at home: he didn't have one. He took a deep breath and tried to hold back his anger. "I'm fine Mr. Shue, I'm just busy with schoolwork and I can't focus all my attention on glee club."

Mr. Shue stepped back a bit. "Ok, just making sure. Let me know if you need any help with classes or anything."

"Thank you, Mr. Shue. Can I go now? I've got a lot of homework to do."

Mr. Shue nodded as Blaine made his way to the door.

As he walked down the hallway, his breath started to hitch in his throat. Mr. Shue knew something was wrong. It was only a matter of time before everyone else figured out his secret.

Blaine quickly went to his locker to grab his jacket; he needed to get out of the school as soon as possible. As he shut his locker Tina appeared at his side.

"Blaine, what's going on?" She asked.

He looked down nervously. "Nothing, Mr. Shue just wanted to talk about Sectionals."

"You know I'm not talking about what Mr. Shue said to you. You've been falling asleep in class, you barely talk in glee club, you never gel your hair anymore and you're rapidly approaching the line between scruff and a full beard. Is everything ok with you and Kurt?" Tina said her eyes searching Blaine's.

Blaine could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He knew Tina would help him if he told her the reason for his lack of effort and change in appearance, but he just couldn't. He mumbled something about him and Kurt being fine and sprinted down the hallway. Tina called after him but Blaine kept running till he reached his car. He quickly started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. He drove to the main library and stopped his car before breaking down into sobs.

The jig was up. Everyone was going to find out that he was homeless. Kurt would freak out and come home. Blaine couldn't let Kurt ruin his first year in New York. Blaine needed to keep this a secret, but he could feel it suffocating him bit by bit. As Blaine began to panic, his phone let out a familiar ringtone.

Blaine looked down to see a picture of him and Kurt smiling on his phone's screen. He quickly composed himself before answering the phone.

"Kurt! I wasn't expecting you to call." He said trying to hide the tears in his voice.

"Blaine, is everything ok? You...you sound like you've been crying."

Blaine cursed in his head. He should have known that Kurt would be able to tell something was wrong. He always knew.

"I'm fine. Just missing you." Blaine said, which wasn't completely untrue.

"Oh baby, I know. I miss you too. But I have some good news. I'm free tomorrow night, are you available for a Skype date?"

Blaine thought in his head. Tomorrow was Friday, the library closed at six. He would have to go to the Lima Bean to use their internet. "I'm always available for you, love."

Kurt's laughed chimed through the speaker. "Great, I can't wait to see you, even if it's via a crappy web cam."

"I know, me too." Blaine said as he let out a small smile.

There was a slight pause on the line before Kurt spoke again, "Blaine, are you sure you're ok?"

Blaine held back another sob. "I'm great now that I've got a date with you to look forward to."

Kurt let out small noise. "Ok, but Blaine you know I'm here for you no matter what. I don't want you to think that I'm too busy for you. I know I can't be there to take care of you but I promise I'm just a phone call away."

Blaine smiled into the phone. "I love you."

Kurt laughed again. "I love you too. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Have a good night Blaine."

"Goodnight, Kurt."

The line went dead and Blaine slid his phone back into his pocket. He turned his car on and headed towards the abandoned parking lot where he spent his nights. Once he arrived he looked at the clock it was only 5pm, but Blaine didn't care. He climbed into the backseat of his car and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all the awesome reviews and follows, my heart goes whee every time i get a new notification about this story! you are all awesome! This chapter is probally one of my favorites of the story! We get a bit of Sebastian in this chapter and the next and I would like to thank my lovely Anna for helping out with writing this chapter!**

* * *

Blaine avoided most everyone at school the next day. Tina attempted to talk to him throughout the day but Blaine would always make up some excuse to dodge her persistent questions. By the time Glee rolled around, Blaine was spent. He couldn't wait to escape to the Lima Bean and skype with Kurt.

Mr. Shue walked in just as the bell rang. "I have some bad news guys."

The glee club straightened in their chairs as they waiting for Mr. Shue to continue.

"Figgins just informed me that the school will be unable to fund our trip to Sectionals. So if we want to compete we have to pay our own way."

"How much is it going to be Mr. Shue?" Sam asked.

"Well with the registration fee and transportation it's going to be about $150 per person."

Blaine's heart stopped. $150 was a lot of money. He was on a tight enough budget as it was.

Sugar cleared her throat as she stood up and walked towards the center of the room. She dramatically opened up her purse and pulled out a wad of cash.

"Mr. Shue I think this will cover the cost of the bus."

Mr. Shue quickly counted the mass of bills; "Sugar, this is a lot of money! Are you sure you are willing to give it up?"

"I can do without one week's allowance, besides I've been meaning to negotiate a raise with Daddy." Sugar said nonchalantly as she skipped back to her seat.

"Well then, looks like Sugar saved you guys some money! But we still have to cover our registration fee, so I'm going to need $100 from all of you by Monday. Now let's practice!"

The glee club scrambled out of the chairs and circled around the piano. Blaine followed but his head was still focused on how he was going to come up with $100 to spare. Blaine was surprised when the bell rang; he had been inside his head for whole class period. As he gathered his books, Sugar and Brittany appeared at his side.

"Hi Blainers!" Sugar said excitedly.

Blaine gave her a small smile. "Hello girls."

"Blainey, we miss you! We haven't hung out since school started!" Brittany said as she pouted her lips.

"Aww, thanks Brit. But I have been really busy."

"That's why we're kidnapping you tonight for a sleepover!" Sugar said as she looped her arm into Blaine's.

Blaine fidgeted against her touch, "I can't tonight."

"Why?" Brittany exclaimed.

"I have a Skype date with Kurt and I've got a lot of homework. I'm sorry but another time." With that Blaine wriggled out of Sugar's grip and made his way out of the classroom.

As he drove to the coffee shop he couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew he had been avoiding most of his friends but honestly he couldn't bear to face them. Everything was so messed up and he couldn't let them see just how fucked up his life was. Blaine pulled into the parking lot of the Lima Bean and forced himself to focus. He couldn't be sad tonight. He was getting to talk to Kurt in a little while, everything would be ok. He would be ok.

Blaine sighed as walked into the coffee shop. He felt a pang in his chest. He had avoided the Lima Bean ever since he and Tina met up right after he got kicked out. Being here without Kurt felt wrong. He let out a sad smile as he sat down at their usual table. He spread out his books and pulled out his laptop. He opened up his browser and went to his bank account. He sighed as he saw that there was no way he could pay for sectionals. He was the co-captain of the glee club: if he didn't go to sectionals he would disappoint the whole team not to mention keep them from having the right number of students to compete. He buried his face in his hands and tried to hold back the tears.

"Well if it isn't the homeless hobbit." Someone sneered above him.

Blaine's head shot up to find Sebastian standing next to his table.

"What...what did you say?" Blaine said his voice weak.

"I was just commenting on your new look, very vagrant sheek. Does Kurt know about your new fashion choices or has the distance broken up Lima's Bert and Ernie?"

"You have no idea what you are talking about Sebastian. Kurt and I are fine; we are skyping later in fact. And I'm not...I'm just busy with school." Blaine replied.

"Well you could have fooled me, your car looks like it could be on its own episode of Hoarders."

"How..." Blaine shook his head. "What do you want Sebastian?"

"Can't an old friend stop by for a chat? Besides you look even more crazy sitting here alone."

"Fine, but as soon as Kurt calls I would like to be alone."

"Hmm." Sebastian hummed as he sat down across from Blaine. "I would make a dirty joke about that but since you are at a public coffee shop I assume you aren't participating in adult activities."

"Oh, like you are?" Blaine said as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"As a matter of fact Dave and I have kept each other quite satisfied despite the distance." Sebastian said with a wry smile.

Blaine sat up towards Sebastian, "Wait, Dave...as in Dave Karofsky?"

"Ok, don't go making a big deal about this. You and Kurt aren't the only ones who can be disgustingly in love."

"Wait, did Sebastian Smythe just say that he was **in love **with David Karofsky?!"

Sebastian cheeks blushed a deep red, "Yeah, I guess I did. But back to you, Grumpy. I can feel your angst from here. What's up?"

Blaine fell back into his chair and stared at his hands. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Liar."

Blaine sighed as tears prickled the back of his eyes. "I am just having some money issues, and I don't think I can afford sectionals."

"Wait you can't tell me your precious public school isn't funding an award winning glee club's trip to sectionals?"

"No, so we each have to pay $100 in order to go."

"Must be my lucky day," Sebastian quipped. "I'm sure Mommy and Daddy Anderson have that much in their change purse. Have you asked them for help?"

Blaine felt his heart beat painfully in his chest. "I can't ask them for money." He said trying to keep his secret from spilling out.

"Oh come on Blainers, I'm sure it's not that hard to ask for money."

"I can't." Blaine said his voice watery.

"Why?" Sebastian pressed.

"My parents, they umm kicked me out." Blaine said his voice barely above a whisper.

"They what?" Sebastian asked, his smile sliding off of his face.

Blaine's body began to tremble. He was out of excuses. He felt the tears begin to fall hot on his cheeks as all his secrets began to tumble out.  
"They kicked me out! Right before school started! The reason I look like this and my car is a mess is because I don't have a place to live! I'm homeless!" Blaine sobbed.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine looked up in shock at Sebastian before standing up quickly.

"I...I have to go."

"No, Blaine. Wait." Sebastian said as he reached out for Blaine's hand.

"Why, did you think of a whole new slew of insults because 'homeless hobbit' isn't good enough for you?" Blaine cried.

"Shit Blaine, don't cry please. Just sit down." Sebastian pleaded.

Blaine sniffed as he sat heavily back into the chair.

Sebastian relaxed slightly before taking a deep breath. "So let me get this straight...you don't have a place to live?"

"I think that's what the definition of homeless is." Blaine snapped.

Sebastian's jaw tightened a bit before closing his eyes and sighing.

"Does Kurt know? Can't you stay with his family? Or like someone else from your glee club?...Of course it can't be much better than what you already have."

"Kurt doesn't know, and neither does anyone from glee. But if I can't come up with the money for sectionals then I'm sure they'll find out. And Kurt will freak out and come home and it will ruin his first year in New York and he'll hate me." Blaine said as more tears fell down his cheeks. He couldn't believe he was exposing all his fears to one of his sworn enemies.

Sebastian stared at Blaine for a short while before speaking. "I'm not gonna tell you to tell someone; I'm sure you already know that...I just...I want to help."

Blaine wiped at his tear stained cheeks with the back of his hand.  
"Thank you Sebastian, but I'm fine. I'll be fine."

"I'm sure you will be." Sebastian said seriously. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a very expensive looking wallet and pulled out a few bills. "But until you are, I want to help." Sebastian slid the bills towards Blaine.

Blaine's eyes widened as he saw $300 lying on the table between them. "I...I can't take your money Sebastian." Blaine said as he shook his head.

"Well it's no fun at all if the Warblers stomp all over your pathetic little glee club at sectionals is it?" he said, his boastful smirk returning.

"This is $300!" Blaine said a bit too loudly.

Sebastian shrugged, "It's about half my allowance but I'm really not using it anyway. Just take it before I change my mind. I'm not used to this whole being nice thing and it's starting to gross me out."

Blaine bit his lip as he put his hand over the neatly folded bills. He did need the money, if not just to buy him more time. "Thank you Sebastian. I'll pay you back as soon as possible."

"Blaine, this isn't a loan. It's a gift. Use it to buy some razors and hair gel. You're starting to look like a hippie."  
Blaine let out a small laugh as he put the money into his own wallet. "Thank you. Really."

"Well to be honest, my deeds are not completely selfless. I mean if you don't go to sectionals I won't be able to see your sad puppy dog eyes when we beat you." Sebastian said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I look forward to beating you as well Sebastian." Blaine smiled. As he did his Skype ringtone went off. "Oh it's Kurt." Blaine said as he plugged his headphone into the jack.

"Have fun talking to Hummleina, I'll see you soon, Blaine."

"Thanks Sebastian." Blaine said as the taller boy left the table.

Blaine settled into his seat as he answered Kurt's call.

"Hello beautiful!" Blaine said as Kurt's face popped up on his screen.

"Blaine! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" Kurt said with a giggle.

Blaine's heart leapt in his chest. He hadn't realized just how much he had been missing Kurt but seeing him on his computer was both breaking his heart and making him feel like he could breathe again.

"So have you taken over New York yet?" Blaine asked.

"Sadly no, but not for lack of trying. Oh Blaine, I love it here. There is only one thing that could make it better."

"A mastercard with no spending limit?" Blaine teased.

Kurt laughed, "Well ok two things. But one of them is more precious than a Manhattan shopping spree."

"Even one at Marc Jacobs?" Blaine asked.

"Even one at Marc Jacobs." Kurt replied.

"Hmm, what could Kurt Hummel want more than a no limit shopping spree to Marc Jacobs?" Blaine said as he tapped his finger against his chin.

"I'll give you a clue, it's a person. He is about 5'8", has the most impressive bow tie collection in all of Ohio, and is currently looking very sexy with his loose curls and facial hair." Kurt said as he placed his face closer to the camera.

"Oh Kurt, you are making me blush." Blaine said as he felt his cheeks heat up.

"Well it's true; I am lonely without you Blaine. I can't believe I have to wait another three weeks to see you. It was hard enough that you had to cancel your trip a few weeks ago." Kurt said with a pout.

Blaine's heart lurched as he remembered making an excuse to not visit Kurt over Labor Day. "I know, but I'm sure you can't be missing me all the time. Tell me about New York. I want to hear just how amazing it is." Blaine said as he leaned his head against his hand.

Blaine sat enthralled by Kurt and his stories of New York, NYADA, Rachel, and various other misadventures. They talked forever and it wasn't until a young barista came and tapped Blaine on his shoulder.

Blaine pulled his earphones out and looked up. "Yes?"

"Sir, I'm sorry but I just wanted to let you know we are closing in fifteen minutes."

"Oh right, I'm sorry I'll be leaving soon!" Blaine hastily apologized.

The barista nodded and she continued to wipe down the tables.

"Who was that?" Kurt asked once Blaine had turned back to the screen.

"Umm, I'm at the Lima Bean. I have to go soon they are closing."

"Why are you at the Lima Bean so late?" Kurt asked.

"I was doing homework here." Blaine said a quickly.

Kurt nodded. "Ok, well I'm pretty busy next week. But I'll be home soon."

"I'm counting down the days." Blaine said softly.

"I know me too. I love you, Blaine."

"I love you more. Have a good week." Blaine blew a kiss at the screen. Kurt "caught" it on other end.

"Goodnight." Kurt said as the he waved before ending the call.

Blaine quickly shut down his laptop and gathered his books. He walked slowly out to his car. He drove out to an abandoned lot before pulling out a granola bar and a bottle of water for dinner. He knew he should be relieved. He could go to sectionals; everything was going to be ok. But deep down inside he could feel himself going under.


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again I cannot thank you enough for your awesome reviews! They are truly amazing! Side note this chapter has a bit of a tribute to my lovely beta 10 points if you can find it!**

* * *

Blaine quickly straightened his bow tie and made sure his curls were tightly secured.

"Blaine! We're on in five minutes you ready?" Sam asked as he came out of the bathroom stall his fingers struggling with his own bow tie.

Blaine laughed, "I'm ready but it looks like you could use some help with your tie."

Sam grinned sheepishly.

"Let me help you." Blaine said standing on his tiptoes to tie the tie into a perfect bow.

"Thanks man." Sam smiled.

There was a loud rapping at the bathroom door. "BLAINE! SAM! Come on we have to get our places!" Sugar cried from the other side of the door.

The boys hurried out of the bathroom and backstage.

Blaine sighed heavily as he took his place behind the curtain. He loved performing it made him feel invincible, it made him happy, it made him forget everything but the stage, the lights, the song.

The curtain started to rise and the spotlight began to light up Blaine's face. The music started and Blaine brought the mic to his face.

"_Everybody yeah, rock your body yeah, Everybody yeah, rock your body right." _Blaine sang as the rest of the glee club fell into formation behind him. They all joined in as Blaine finished the first line. "_Backstreets back Alright!"_

The set brought the house down and as the curtain went down the New Directions ran off stage breathless but elated. As they ran into the wings Blaine caught sight of the familiar blue and red blazers. He locked eyes with Sebastian who offered Blaine a curt nod before the Warblers took the stage.

Blaine felt his chest tighten as he heard the Warblers hit their opening harmonies but as he walked into the green room the sound filtered off.

"We killed it! We've got first place in the bag!" Sam cried out. The glee club cheered in agreement.

Soon Mr. Shue bustled through the door, "Great job guys! Now we have go back on stage for the awards ceremony, come on!"

"Let's go get our trophy!" Sam shouted as the club hurried back on stage.

Blaine gripped Tina's hand tightly as the celebrity judge Anna Banana, the star of Lima's number one television show "Bananas!" came onto the stage. "Hello boys and girls! Are we ready to see who our very special winners are?"

The crowd cheered as Blaine saw Tina trying to hold in a smirk.

"Before I announce the winners I just want you all to remember that you are all very special snowflakes and I love each and everyone of you! Now lets see who are winners are!"

Anna pulled out the first envelope. "In third place we have The Showstopperz!" Anna jumped up and down as she handed the dejected Showstopperz a small trophy.

Blaine offered the lead singer of the Showstopperz a sad smile as they left the stage.

"Only two choirs left, The Warblers from Dalton Academy and The New Directions from McKinley High. Who will our winner be?"

Blaine squeezed Tina's hand tighter as Anna opened the envelope. "And the winner is The New Directions! Congratulations! You get to go to Regionals!"

The New Directions burst out in shouts and cries of joy. Blaine and Tina walked hand in hand up to Anna to accept the trophy. They hurried back to their team and lifted it high above their heads. The celebration continued as the New Directions hurried off stage. The dejected Warblers followed behind.

Blaine was quickly caught up into a group hug backstage before he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Umm Blaine?"

Blaine peered over the tops of his teammates head to see Sebastian standing just outside the circle. He quickly worked his way through the hugs to see Sebastian looking at him with an awkward smile.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Sebastian asked quietly.

Blaine nodded and began to follow Sebastian back into the greenroom.  
Tina quickly noticed that Blaine was no longer in the midst of the group hug and made her way out. She emerged just in time to see Blaine following Sebastian out of the wings.

"Sam!" Tina called as she kept her eye on Blaine. Sam poked his head out from the group hug and offered Tina a smile. Tina quickly gestured for him to follow her. He pulled away from the group and gave the small girl a questioning look.

"What's up, where's Blaine?" he asked.

"He and Sebastian went towards the green room and I don't trust that rat; we need to make sure Blaine is ok." Tina said as she began to walk towards the green room.

As they entered the green room Blaine spoke up. "Hey, I'm really sorry you guys didn't win. You were fantastic as always."

Sebastian waved his hand. "Yeah, I know we were. Seems like the judges still have a thing for filthy misfits, I guess"

Blaine laughed stiffly at Sebastian's comment. There was a moment of silence before Blaine took a breath.

"Is there something you needed, Sebastian?"

Sebastian nodded before looking into Blaine's eyes. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Have you told anyone?"

"No, and I don't plan to. I'm fine, Sebastian, I promise."

"Blaine, you can't live in your car all winter; you'll freeze to death."

Blaine sucked in a harsh breath. He knew Sebastian was right. The weather in Ohio was quickly getting worse and soon it would be full-blown winter.

"Sebastian I appreciate your concern, but I'll be fine. Kurt comes home next week and I'm going to tell him then." Blaine lied.

"Oh, you are?" Sebastian asked dryly.

Blaine nodded. "Yes. I'm sure the Hummel's will let me stay with them."

"Ok, but if you need anymore help just let me know. Ok? Can't have you starving or you'll lose that hot bod of yours."

"I will." Blaine snorted. "Thanks Sebastian. I'd better go and get back to my friends."

Sebastian nodded quickly; "Yeah, I'm not sure if it's the overwhelming smell of hair gel or the sickening amount of niceness I've been dishing out but I feel like I might throw up. I'll talk to you later, Blaine."

Blaine waved goodbye to the Warbler as he turned to back towards the wings. As he opened the green room door he ran straight into Tina and Sam who both looked at Blaine with concerned filled eyes.

"Blaine, was what Sebastian said true?" Tina asked as her eyes brimmed over with tears.

Blaine took in harsh breath as he realized that Sam and Tina had heard the whole thing. He quickly tried to hide his fear by forcing a smile.

"What are you guys talking about? Sebastian was just congratulating me on our win."

"Cut the bullcrap Blaine, we heard him say that you've been living in your car!" Sam yelled.  
Blaine shuddered slightly at the volume of Sam's voice.

"Why did he say that Blaine?" Tina asked again her voice watery.

Blaine shook his head, unwilling to spill his secret again. "It's fine guys, you misunderstood. I'm fine." He said as he tried to squeeze his way between them.

"Blaine! Just stop! Tell us what is wrong." Sam pleaded.

Blaine felt hot tears once again prickle at the back of his eyes. He could feel himself breaking beneath the surface. He knew that soon the cracks would show through and he wouldn't be able to hide them anymore. But as the cracks splintered through Blaine he still knew he had to keep it together.

"Nothing is wrong, Sebastian...he didn't have his facts straight."

"So you're not living out of your car?" Sam asked his voice full of disbelief .

Blaine bit his lip, "I...I was but I've been living with my grandparents." the lie was so bold that Blaine knew his friends wouldn't believe it.

"What?" Tina asked sharply.

"I was kicked out by my parent's right before school started." True. "After that happened I went to my grandparents who live in Westerville." False. "Sebastian thought I had been living out of my car because for a few nights I was." False. "But its fine. I'm back with my grandparents for now and I plan to tell Kurt this weekend. I'm hoping I can move in with his family until I figure something out." Definitely False.

"Why haven't you told Kurt yet?" Sam asked. "You two are still dating right?"

Blaine nodded vigorously, "Yes we are still dating, and I just didn't want to overwhelm him, it hadn't been a big deal until now."

"Getting kicked out of your house isn't a big deal!?" Sam yelled again, anger radiating off of him in waves.

Blaine took in a harsh breath of air, he could feel himself crumbling. "No, please let me deal with this. I promise if something happens I will tell you all right away. But for now I just want to forget about it and go out and celebrate our win, ok?"

Tina and Sam continued to stare at Blaine before Tina engulfed him a hug.

"Blaine, I want you to promise me that you will come to us if you need help." Her words were a bit muffled by Blaine's shirt but he nodded.

"I will, now please promise me that you won't tell Kurt. I want to tell him."

Sam looked at Blaine warily but agreed Tina nodded along as well.

Blaine forced a smile as he looped his arm into Tina's, "Thank you. Now let's go admire our trophy."


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: there is some smutty goodness in this chapter (aka our two favorite boys have sex)**

* * *

Blaine barely made it through the next week of school. He was glad that Tina and Sam had yet to spill his secret to Kurt but they didn't show the same concern when it came to the rest of the glee club. The whole week Blaine had to avoid questions from his classmates as well as deal with the constant looks of pity he would receive.

By the time Friday rolled around Blaine was even closer to his breaking point. As he walked out of his last period class he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He answered it without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?"

"I must say I was rather disappointed that you weren't waiting in my driveway with flowers and words of admiration for your long gone lover." Kurt's voice teased.

Blaine shook his head. "Kurt? Wait, what?"

"Oh Blaine, don't tell me you forgot that I came home for the weekend." Kurt said a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Blaine's heart immediately lightened. "Kurt! Shit, I've been so busy with school and glee...and I shit, I'm sorry just.."

Kurt's laugh interrupted Blaine's rambling. "Blaine sweetie it's fine. I'm not mad."

"I'm sorry, I really am. I'll be at your house in like 10 minutes ok?" Blaine said quickly.

"Can't wait." Kurt said before hanging up the phone.

Blaine arrived at Kurt's house almost five minutes later thanks to some broken traffic laws. He scrambled out of the drivers seat and walked up the front steps. He quickly made sure that he looked presentable before ringing the doorbell.

The door swung open and soon Blaine was caught up in Kurt's arms.

"BLAINE!" Kurt squealed as he peppered Blaine's face with kisses. "I've missed you so much!" Kurt said as Blaine began to feel a dampness on his face.

Kurt quickly pulled back; "Baby, why are you crying?" he asked as he wiped away Blaine's tears with the pad of this thumb.

Blaine sniffed loudly and nuzzled his cheek against Kurt's hand. "I'm just really happy to see you."

"Oh baby, I know. Let's go upstairs before the neighbors think we're crazy." Kurt said as he led Blaine into the familiar house and up to his bedroom.

Blaine felt his heart constrict in his chest as he entered the bedroom, it was just as Kurt had left it. It even smelled the same.  
Kurt let go of Blaine's hand to sit on the bed. He patted the mattress beside him, "Come here sweetie."

Blaine felt his face flush as he sat down next to Kurt. The taller boy carefully guided Blaine to lie down beside him.

As Blaine relaxed against Kurt's hold he felt the weight of the world melt off his shoulders. For the first time in months he felt safe, happy, and okay. He nearly cried at the feeling of release.

Kurt smiled as he felt Blaine sink into him. He had missed the feeling of Blaine's body against his. Sometimes he missed it so much that he regretted ever going to New York. He loved New York, but Lima was where his heart was.  
Blaine felt his body warm as Kurt pulled him closer.

"I've missed you so much." Blaine murmured.

"Mmmm we should fix that." Kurt replied as he began to suck a spot on Blaine's neck that made his toes curl.

"Kurt...your parents-"

"-Are in Columbus till tomorrow morning." Kurt smiled as he positioned himself on top of Blaine. Blaine gasped as he felt the blood rush to his stomach. It had been so long since he had anything like this and his body responded quickly.

Kurt began bent down and brought Blaine's lips into a passionate kiss. Soon tongues were intermingling and hands were roaming underneath layers of clothes.

Kurt pulled back from the kiss, his head spinning from lack of oxygen. "Too many clothes." He gasped as he began to pull at Blaine's shirt.

Soon Blaine lay naked and panting below Kurt.

Kurt's shirt was off and his chest was shimmering with sweat. His boxers hung tight around his growing erection. "Blaine baby, I've waited so long for this. I've missed your perfect cock." Kurt said before sinking in between Blaine's thighs and pulling Blaine's hardened erection into his mouth.

Blaine let out moan as he bucked his hips. Kurt hummed happily as he placed his hands against Blaine's hips, trapping them.  
Blaine whined in protest but felt his dick harden even more at the slight restraint.

Kurt's tongue lapped at the head of Blaine's cock before he sunk down even further. Blaine felt the heat rise as he neared his climax.

"Kurt!" He yelled out.

Kurt popped off of Blaine's dick with a sly smile. Blaine whimpered a bit as he felt the cool air of the room hit him.

Kurt quickly silenced him with a searing kiss. As their lips meet Kurt's hands raked over Blaine's body before stopping at his nipples. Kurt grabbed at them both twisting them between his fingers. Blaine gasped as his cock began to ache with pleasure.

"Oh baby, you've been waiting so long just to have me inside of you. You are so hot." Kurt whispered as he continued to tease Blaine's hardened nipples.

"Kurt, please...I need you..." Blaine pleaded.

Kurt gave one last squeeze before reaching over to his bedside table. Inside was a fresh bottle of lube. Kurt quickly wet his fingers before reaching down to Blaine's hole.

Blaine let out a slight scream as Kurt's finger entered him. "Blaine, are you ok?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Blaine gasped as he let his body adjust once again to the stretch. After moment Blaine nodded and Kurt put in another finger. Blaine cried out as the sensation of too much but not enough flooded his system.

"Kurt, I need you. Now!" Blaine cried.

Kurt was a step ahead, already coating his own erection with lube.

"I'm here Blaine, I'm here." Kurt cooed as he positioned the head of his cock against Blaine's ass.

Both boys let out a cry of pleasure as their bodies melded together.

Kurt gently began to thrust into Blaine as he felt his own climax near. Blaine was shaking beneath him, his head thrown back on the pillow and breathing heavy. Kurt swore he could come by just thinking of Blaine in this way.

After a few thrusts Kurt found Blaine's prostate.

"KURT!" Blaine yelled as his muscles began to contract and heat boiled up inside him.

Kurt pushed into the same spot and soon Blaine's body tightened and he came heavily. Kurt's own climax came soon after and Blaine nearly blacked out as he felt Kurt's come seep into his hole.

Kurt pulled out of Blaine's trembling body and collapsed beside him. Both boys were sated and loose from their orgasms and soon they fell asleep tangled up in each others arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter we go back to our regularly scheduled angst! Thanks so much for all the reviews they are all amazing. I have been getting a lot of questions about when Kurt is going to find out, I am not going to tell you but just so you all know this story will be 20 chapters long plus an epilogue. How you continue to enjoy the story and thanks for reading!**

* * *

Blaine awoke first, sighing contentedly as he gazed upon the sleeping form of his boyfriend. For the first time since coming back from New York, Blaine felt like everything was ok. Blaine snuggled deeper into Kurt's side and tried to preserve the moment in his mind forever. His body had just relaxed into the soft mattress when Kurt's phone began to vibrate on the bedside table.

Blaine quickly reached out for the phone, not wanting it to wake Kurt. He looked at the caller ID and answered softly.

"Hello, Rachel."

"BLAINE!" a shrill voice screamed through the speakers. "Oh I should have known you'd be with Kurt!"

"Well, we are dating." Blaine smiled into the phone.

"Of course you are." Rachel said with a giggle. "But anyway. As you well know I'm also back in Lima for the weekend. And since others are back as well I'm throwing a party. "

Blaine's stomach twisted a bit as he remembered the last party that Rachel Berry had hosted.  
"Well...umm" Blaine started. He knew he would have to share Kurt with his family throughout the weekend and he was unsure if he wanted to commit to sharing him with their friends.

"Blaine Thomas Anderson!" Rachel shrieked. "You and Kurt will be at my house tonight at 9pm or else!"

Blaine made an attempt to reply but the line went dead as Rachel hung up the phone. Clearly she wasn't taking no as an answer.  
Blaine sighed as he set the phone back down. He started to curl up against Kurt when the taller boy stirred beneath his touch.

"Who was on the phone?" Kurt mumbled sleepily.

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's neck before answering; "Rachel, who apparently is in Lima as well."

Kurt let out a groan as he stretched his limbs; "I should've warned you, NYC has made Rachel a bit more aggressive."

Blaine laughed, "I noticed, but I think if we don't show up for her party tonight she will come drag us by our ears and force us to come."

Kurt sighed he was fully awake now and looked at Blaine apologetically. "We don't have to go if you don't want to. I am sure I can calm the wrath of Rachel."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. He desperately wanted to have Kurt to himself for just a few days. To be able to pretend everything was alright, if only for a weekend.

"Do you want to go?" Blaine asked, unwilling to express his feelings to Kurt.

"It would be fun to see everyone again." Kurt mused.

"Then we'll go. But you have to promise me to let me take you out for breakfast before we do anything else." Blaine said, forcing a smile.

"You drive a hard bargain Mister Anderson, but I agree to your terms." Kurt said before placing a kiss onto Blaine's lips.

Blaine smiled into the kiss as Kurt deepened it. The two let their tongues swirl together for a few moments before the slight sound of Blaine's stomach grumbling ruined the moment.

Kurt pulled back from the kiss and laughed. "Seems like your stomach is insisting that we take a break."

Blaine pouted a bit but his stomach continued to protest the lack of food. "I think you are right. Do you need to shower before we go?"

Kurt stared at Blaine; "Blaine, I have only been away for a few months and my morning routine has not changed. So yes, I'll be showering and you are welcome to as well. You can use the guest bathroom." With that Kurt scurried into the bathroom.

Blaine hurried to take a shower of his own and emerged just as he heard Kurt shut the water off of his own shower.  
He knew he had a few extra minutes ahead of Kurt. He quickly threw on a fresh pair of clothes before heading back into Kurt's room.  
Blaine sighed as he walked back into Kurt's room and smelled the sweet perfume of Kurt's body wash and shampoo as Kurt sat at his vanity. He stood in the doorway and just watched Kurt get ready. His heart swelled a bit as he realized that soon this wouldn't be a once in awhile pleasure. But soon he would be able to watch Kurt get ready every morning. Blaine sighed contently.

Kurt turned around at Blaine's sigh. "Stalker much?" He teased. "I'll be ready in a minute. Where do you want to go for breakfast?"

"It's your choice." Blaine smiled.

Kurt pursed his lips as he thought, "How about our favorite coffee shop?"

Blaine was a bit surprised that Kurt wanted to go to a small town coffee shop for breakfast. "Are you sure? I know that it won't compare to your fancy New York coffee shops.""I'm sure, I miss the Lima Bean." Kurt smiled as he looped his arm into Blaine's as the pair walked down the stairs.

The boys arrived at the small coffee shop after a few minutes of driving. As they exited the car, Kurt stopped and looked at the familiar building.

Blaine turned back to look at his boyfriend. "Is the fabulous Kurt Hummel feeling sentimental?" he asked as he saw Kurt's eyes mist up.

Kurt jutted out his chin a bit in response, "So what if I'm glad to come back to the place where the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with first said 'I love you'?"

Blaine blushed, "And I thought you were just using me for free coffee."

"Well, that too." Kurt smiled as he grabbed Blaine's hand and led him into the shop.

The barista smiled at the two boys as they walked up to the counter. "Haven't seen you two around in awhile. What can I get you?  
Blaine spoke first. "We'll have a medium drip and a non-fat mocha."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand as he ordered for him.

"That will be $8.25".

Blaine reached for his wallet. His stomach dropped as he found it empty. He had forgotten to get cash out for the week and he no longer had a debit card.

"I...I uh." He stammered.

Kurt noticed and quickly pulled out his own wallet. He paid the cashier without hesitation.

Blaine forced a smile before mumbling something about the bathroom and running off.

He made it to the bathroom just in time to feel the hot tears spill down his cheeks.

How was he supposed to pretend like everything was ok when he couldn't even afford a cup of coffee?  
Blaine wanted to yell, but he knew he couldn't. He had to keep it together. If only for the weekend. He just had to get through the weekend, to make sure Kurt was happy. To maybe just for one weekend pretend he was happy. He turned on the sink and splashed his face with cool water hoping to calm his reddened cheeks. He took a deep breath before heading out to sit with Kurt.

As he sat down Kurt eyed him curiously. "Everything ok?"

Blaine nodded as he took a sip of his coffee. "Everything is perfect. How's the coffee?"

"It's fine, but Blaine I'm afraid you aren't."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"Well for one you practically disintegrated when you saw you didn't have any money and that isn't like you."

"I...I just really wanted to pay for your coffee, I feel like I haven't had the chance to woo you since you have been in New York and..."

"Blaine, stop." Kurt pleaded as he grabbed for Blaine's hand across the table. "You woo me just by being here, not being able paying for my coffee isn't going to change a damn thing between us. Are you sure that is the only reason you got upset?"

Blaine could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he felt his secret trying to burst out of him. "I'm sure. Can we be happy now? I want this weekend to be perfect."

Kurt took a deep breath before nodding. "Of course. What do you think will make this weekend perfect?"

"Everything is already perfect." Blaine said as he reached across the table and intertwined his fingers with Kurt's.


	13. Chapter 13

**There is some angst fueled smut in this chapter just so you all know**

* * *

"What do you think of this?" Kurt asked as he twirled showing off his outfit. Blaine's jaw dropped to the floor when he saw that Kurt was wearing a tight black button down with a white corset tied up around his waist.

"I…I uh." Blaine said as he tried to keep from drooling over the sight of his boyfriend.

"I don't speak caveman, Blaine." Kurt teased as he stepped closer to his boyfriend. "But I take your speechlessness as an approval." Kurt quickly pulled Blaine towards him and caught his lips in a kiss.

The kiss ended too soon and Blaine whimpered as Kurt pulled away. Kurt laughed as he turned towards the door.

"Come on. We're going to be late for the party!"

Blaine sighed as he followed Kurt down the stairs.

It was 10pm by the time the boys arrived at the party and most of the glee club was already there.

"Blaine! Kurt!" Rachel shrieked as she opened the door to her house. She already had a colorful mixed drink in her hand.  
The small girl rushed forward and threw herself into Blaine's arms.

Blaine let out a sound of surprise; "Rachel, hi!"

"Oh Blainey, I've missed you so much. I can't wait to tell you all about New York!" She shrieked as she pulled Blaine towards the makeshift bar.  
Blaine turned around and shot Kurt a frightened look. Kurt shook his head and laughed as he watched his boyfriend being pulled away by a very drunk Rachel Berry.

Kurt started to walk over to get a drink for himself when Tina walked up.

"Kurt!" She beamed. "It's so good to see you." She was sipping on what seemed to be a glass of cheap wine.

"It's good to see you as well. I am sad that I didn't get to see you when you came to visit Mike last month."

"You talking about me behind my back, Hummel?" Mike teased as he joined in on Tina and Kurt's conversation.

Kurt laughed as Mike handed him a drink. "Only telling your girlfriend about how you're taking New York by storm."

The boys shared a laugh and continued to catch each other up on their lives.

After a few drinks and what seemed to be an endless strain of stories, Blaine broke eye contact with Rachel for just a moment to look over at Kurt. He was laughing with Tina and Mike. He watched for a bit as Rachel continued to ramble about her upcoming cabaret at NYADA.  
Suddenly, Tina pulled Kurt close and her face became serious. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He began to completely ignore Rachel as he tried to focus in on Kurt and Tina's conversation.

He watched as Kurt's expression changed from happy to confused then to something that resembled anger. Blaine quickly slid off the stool and hurried over to Kurt, ignoring Rachel's protests behind him.

Blaine heard Tina's voice first; "I just want to make sure Blaine is ok."

"Of course Blaine is ok! Why wouldn't he be?" Kurt asked his voice full of annoyance.

"Well because of everything and because he is living with..." Tina began before Blaine rushed between them.

"KURT!" Blaine yelped.

Kurt reeled back in surprise; "Blaine what on earth..."

"Blaine, I was just asking Kurt how you were." Tina said sheepishly.

"I know what you were doing." Blaine sneered before pulling Kurt out of the room and down the hallway.

As they stumbled into the Berry's guest room Kurt spun around and glared at Blaine.

"Blaine, what the hell was that!?" He began before Blaine stopped him with a kiss.

Kurt stumbled back onto the bed and let out a squeak of surprise. The kiss was forceful and made his head spin but he knew he needed to focus. Blaine was not ok and Kurt needed to figure out why.

"Blaine, stop. We need to talk." Kurt breathed as Blaine moved from his lips to his neck.

Blaine's head was spinning, he couldn't let Kurt find out that he was homeless. He need to distract him and right now Blaine was doing that by sucking a large hickey onto Kurt's pale neck.

"No talking, more kissing." Blaine said as he once again pulled Kurt's lips into a kiss.

Soon enough clothes were discarded on the floor beside the bed. Kurt was squirming beneath Blaine as the smaller boy sucked greedily on his nipples.

"Blaine, oh god." Kurt moaned as Blaine sunk his teeth around the hardened bud.

Blaine didn't say a word as he got off the bed and pulled out a small bottle of lube from his jean pocket.

"I came prepared." Blaine smiled as he quickly began to coat Kurt's hardened dick with the lube.

Kurt was panting hard as Blaine straddled his hips. Kurt knew that the alcohol was affecting his libido. He knew this wasn't the time or place to have sex but right now his penis wasn't getting the message. He whined as Blaine began to lower himself onto his aching dick.

"Blaine, please just..." Kurt begged.

Blaine obliged and sunk down fully onto Kurt's shaft. Both boys cried out from the sensations.  
Blaine continued to run his hands up and down Kurt's bare chest as he slid on and off Kurt's cock.

"Kurt, you are so damn beautiful. I love you so much." Blaine breathed as Kurt threw his head back on the pillow.

Blaine circled his hips a few times before he felt his thighs tighten and his orgasm crash around him. Kurt followed soon after as Blaine collapsed onto his chest.

Blaine rolled onto his side and pulled Kurt into his arms. He placed soft kisses to the back of Kurt's neck.  
Kurt fell asleep but Blaine lay awake wondering if he was able to keep this up much longer.


	14. Chapter 14

Blaine awoke shivering. The weather had taken a harsh turn and Blaine hadn't gotten a good night's sleep since Kurt left a week ago. Blaine curled himself against the cold leather of his back seat and tries to fall back asleep, the thin fleece blanket doing little to stop the cold from seeping into his bones. The nights were getting colder and Blaine could see the morning frost on his car windows. After a few moments Blaine realized that he wasn't going to get anymore sleep. He sighed as he pulled himself up off the seat.

Every morning was the same: awakening to stiff muscles and numb fingers and toes. Blaine pulled himself up to the front seat to turn on the car for some heat. His stiff fingers fumbled with the car key but he finally managed to get it in the ignition. The car sputtered. It took a few times for the engine to turn over, but soon the vents were blowing out warm air.

Blaine closed his eyes for a moment and let the warmth hit his face. A moment later his wristwatch alarm went off. **6:30am**. Blaine had an hour and a half before class starts.

He rooted through his backpack and pulled out a granola bar before putting the car in drive and heading towards McKinley.  
After a cold shower in the locker room Blaine trudged towards first-period History. He arrived early and found the room to be empty. He fell into his seat and let his head drop onto the desk.

"Blaine!" A familiar voice caused him to lift his head. Tina was standing by his desk with a worried look. Blaine had avoided most of the Glee club since the party, but now he offered Tina a smile.

"Mmm...what's up, Tina?" Blaine asked with a yawn.

Tina bit her lip and sat down beside Blaine. "I...I just umm how is staying at the Hummels?" She asked, her voice quiet.

Blaine felt a spark of anger in his chest but he quickly stopped it. He knew Tina didn't mean to ask Kurt about him. "It's great." Blaine lied. "It's a bit weird being there without Kurt, but it's good."

Tina relaxed and offered Blaine a smile. "I'm glad you told them, Blaine. I was really worried about you."

"Don't worry about me, Tina. I'm fine." Blaine smiled again. Mr. Shue walked into the room, but for some reason, Miss Pillsbury was behind him.  
Blaine furrowed his eyebrows as the two teachers exchanged a whisper.

Mr. Shue turned towards the class and made eye contact with Blaine.

"Blaine, can you come up here for a moment?" He asked as he sat down behind his desk.

Blaine shuffled out of his seat.

"Is everything ok, Mr. Shue?" Blaine asked as he approached both of the teachers.

Miss Pillsbury spoke first; "Blaine, I was wondering if you would want to come talk with me for a bit."

Blaine eyed both teachers curiously.

"We just want to check in Blaine, you aren't in trouble or anything." Mr. Shue assured.

Blaine nodded, "Umm ok, when would you like to talk?"

"You are excused from class today so you can talk to Miss Pillsbury." Mr. Shue said as he wrote Blaine a pass.  
Blaine took the pass and followed Miss Pillsbury down the hall to her office. Blaine focused on the click of her too-shiny shoes to keep from freaking out. Did Tina or Sam tell Mr. Shue that he was supposedly living with the Hummel's? Did they find out he was lying?  
As they entered the pristine office Miss Pillsbury offered Blaine a seat.

"So Blaine, senior year! That's exciting." Miss Pillsbury started, her fake smile making Blaine uneasy.

"It is." Blaine answered stiffly.

"Do you have any plans for after graduation?" She asked, trying to continue the charade.

"I'm going to New York after I graduate." Blaine said. He felt his heart warm a bit at the thought.

"Mmmhmm." Miss Pillsbury nodded as she pulled out a few pamphlets from her desk drawer.

"New York is very exciting, but Blaine, I'm a bit worried about your chances of getting there."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, his voice tinged with anger.

"Well, your grades have been slipping and no matter what your peers have told you, senior year is not one to blow off." She replied sternly.

"Am I failing out of my classes?" Blaine asked slowly.

"No, of course not. But you used to be on the honor roll Blaine, and now you're struggling to maintain B's in most of your classes."

"Last time I checked B's were above average, Miss Pillsbury." Blaine tightened his grip on the chair as anger began to rise in his chest.

"And they are Blaine, but you know you aren't doing your best." Miss Pillsbury said as she slid a pamphlet Blaine's way.

It pictured a curly-haired kid with a bored look on his face in bold letters above the boy's head it read _Senioritis:The Silent Killer of Dreams._  
Blaine's eyes widened as he looked at the pamphlet. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He felt the anger and stress build up and finally spill over the surface.

"Miss Pillsbury, I don't think you understand. Yes, my grades have been slipping but not only am I still above the curve, I am also co-leading a winning glee club, trying to maintain a long distance relationship, and on top of that I don't..." Blaine stopped short.

Miss Pillsbury blinked harshly, "You don't what Blaine?"

"I don't...I don't understand why everyone is on my case." Blaine said as he took a deep breath.

Miss Pillsbury nodded. "I'm sorry Blaine. We're just trying to make you the best you can be."

"I understand, but I'm fine. May I go now?" Blaine asked as he stood up from the chair.

"Yes, of course." Miss Pillsbury said as she watched the shorter boy leave her office.

Blaine ran down the hallway ignoring the bell as it rang, ending first period.

He sped into the empty locker room and threw off his shirt and bowtie. It had been ages since he had gotten this angry but he knew if he didn't take his anger out on the punching bag it would be directed somewhere else.

Blaine quickly strapped on his gloves and began to pummel the large black bag. Soon Blaine was dripping with sweat and shaking with anger.  
It had been three months since Kurt left. Three months since Blaine had been kicked out. Three months since things had been ok. Blaine placed one last punch on the bag before collapsing in a heap on the locker room floor. The stress was closing in on him like a vice and Blaine wasn't sure he could do it anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt smiled as he looked out his dorm window. It was mid-November and a few snowflakes were falling from the sky. He watched them melt as they hit the glass. His thoughts shifted to Ohio as he wondered if the snow had hit Lima yet. He felt his heart beat faster as he remembered how Blaine looked in his red scarf. Kurt thought a bit more about wintertime adventures with Blaine. He was sad that this year the flirty duets, hot chocolate dates, and ice skating misadventures would be harder to come by. Kurt sighed as he sat down at his desk to work on one of his many assignments, but as he worked he couldn't stop thinking about Blaine. Finally, Kurt closed his laptop and pulled out his phone.

Blaine groaned as he walked out of school to find that the sky had finally broke and it was snowing steadily. It was already hard enough to sleep, but with the snow came even colder temperatures. Blaine felt his body shiver at the thought. He trudged through the slush on the sidewalk to his car. As he slid into the driver's seat his phone buzzed in his pant pocket.

"Hello?" Blaine answered not looking at the caller id.

"Blaine!" Kurt's voice rang through the speaker.

"Kurt, is everything ok?" Blaine asked. Kurt never called in the middle of the day.

"What? Oh yeah, everything is fine. I just...it's snowing here and I was thinking about you and I thought I'd call. I'm sorry if I interrupted something."

"No, you aren't interrupting. You just never call this early. I just got out of school." Blaine replied.

"Oh...how was school? Are you looking forward to break?" Kurt asked.

Blaine thought about his morning meeting with Miss Pillsbury but decided against telling Kurt. "School was fine, it's just not the same without you there. And yeah...break..." He had forgotten about Thanksgiving break. Five days of no school. Five days of pretty much every place being closed for the holiday.

"Do you have any plans for Thanksgiving?" Kurt asked, breaking the silence.

Blaine thought for a moment. "No...my parents are out of town."

"Oh..." Kurt said his voice sad. "Wait, you should come here! It would be perfect! We can go to the parade and use the dorms kitchen to make our own little Thanksgiving feast. You haven't come to visit me since I moved in, I have so much to show you and so many people for you to meet." Kurt gushed.

Blaine smiled at the thought. Walking around New York, gloved hands clasped together, watching the parade, seeing the Christmas lights just starting to be lit. His heart sank as he realized that there was no way he could make it to New York. He was already low on funds and a trip to the city would nearly deplete his bank account.

"Oh Kurt, that sounds wonderful, but..." Blaine's voice faltered.

"But what, Blaine?"

"I can't. I have finals coming up and my grades have already been suffering because of Glee and other things. I wish I could, baby, but I can't." Blaine said, his heart breaking.

"Blaine, you always say you can't. Why don't you want to come see me?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, you know it's not like that. I want to see you. I want to come to New York. I want to be with you, but I just can't right now." Blaine said, his voice watery.

"Why, Blaine? What's so important that you can't take a few days off and come enjoy a holiday with me?"

"I have school, and Glee, and..."

"That's bullshit, Blaine!" Kurt shouted.

Blaine shook as he heard Kurt swear. This was not good. "Kurt, please don't be mad. If I could be there right now I would be."

"Yeah, but you're not. I just feel like you always find something more important than me." Kurt sobbed.

Blaine felt his chest ache. "Baby, there is nothing more important in my life than you. I promise I would be there I could, but I just can't."

Kurt sniffed loudly. "I understand. I hope you have a nice Thanksgiving. I'll talk to you later, Blaine."

With that, the line went dead. No goodbye, no talk of when they would talk next, no " I love you's". Blaine stared blankly at the phone before letting out a scream. He threw the phone into the backseat of the car before bursting into angry tears.

The week before Thanksgiving went by in a blur. Blaine hadn't spoken to Kurt since their fight and every day that passed without them talking made Blaine's heart crumble even more.

On Tuesday everyone was buzzing about the upcoming break from school. Tina and Sugar were talking about their Black Friday strategy, Sam and Artie were taking bets on which teams would win the Thanksgiving day games, and everyone else in Glee were talking about seeing their families. Blaine sat in the back as usual and tried to focus on his reading assignment for English.

"Blaine, what are your plans for the holiday?" Tina turned around in her chair to face Blaine.

"I...I'm going to have dinner with the Hummels. Nothing special." Blaine lied.

"Well if you aren't busy you should join Sugar and me for Black Friday shopping." Tina said with a smile. Sugar turned and nodded vigorously toward Blaine.

"Umm, yeah, maybe." Blaine replied, forcing a smile.

The bell finally rang and Blaine slipped out of the classroom. He had five days of break and nowhere to go.

Thanksgiving morning dawned with a fresh coat of snow on the frozen ground. Blaine huddled underneath his few blankets as he tried to hold onto the last tendrils of sleep.

Blaine spent the day in his car, trying to stay warm as he read for his classes. By 6pm his stomach was protesting the lack of food. Blaine pulled his backpack onto his lap and searched through it. He was down to a few granola bars and a badly bruised apple.

"So much for a Thanksgiving feast." Blaine muttered. He knew his meager rations would not satisfy his hunger so he pulled himself to the front seat of his car and started the engine.

He arrived at the local Denny's a while later. The lights were on but only a few cars sat parked in the lot. He walked in and immediately felt the depression that came with being forced to eat alone on a holiday.

"How many, hun?" An older waitress asked as she grabbed some menus.

"Just one." Blaine replied sheepishly.

"Alright, this way." She said leading Blaine to the back of the restaurant. There were a handful of people scattered through the the tables and booths. Blaine offered them small smiles as he passed.

"Just let me know when you're ready to order." The waitress said, handing him a menu.

Blaine quietly thanked her as she left. He stared at the menu for a while. He couldn't believe he was alone at a rundown Denny's on Thanksgiving while he could be strolling hand in hand through the streets of New York with Kurt. Instead Kurt was probably enjoying the holiday with friends and not giving him even one thought.


	16. Chapter 16

Kurt sighed as his alarm went off. _5:45 a.m. _Normally this was a bit early to be getting up, even in his world, but he had promised Rachel that he would do sunrise yoga with her this morning. He slowly got out of bed and hissed as his toes hit the cold tile floor. He searched through his closet and pulled out a pair of capri cut yoga pants and a old glee club t-shirt. He pulled on a matching sweat band to cover up some of his bed head before heading down to the dining hall to meet Rachel.

As he entered the dining hall he saw Rachel and a few other classmates crowded by one of of the flat screen TV's. He walked up behind Rachel and began to ask what was going on.

"Rach, what is everyone watch..."

"Shh, just listen." Rachel said, pointing to the TV screen.

"_The Midwest is being held captive by a record-setting snowstorm. Darcy Meadows is on location in Cleveland, Ohio." _

Normally Kurt wasn't very interested in the news but this story caught his attention. He watched as the familiar Cleveland skyline came on the screen. The reporter was almost shouting over the howling winds as snow made the entire shot blurry.

"_From Chicago to Cleveland most cities are covered in more than a foot of snow. This is the largest snowstorm we have seen in decades. Power is out for millions of customers and road conditions are treacherous." _

The scene changed as the camera focused back onto the newsroom. Rachel turned around and gave Kurt a worried look.

"Do you think everyone is ok back home?"

"I'm sure they're fine." Kurt said, walking towards the coffee machine.

"When was the last time you talked to your dad?" Rachel asked as she grabbed a cup of hot chocolate.

"We talked yesterday afternoon. He said it was snowing, but he didn't say it was this bad."

"I talked to my dads last night and they were a bit worried about the weather, but I'm sure they're fine." Rachel said, nodding to herself.

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone is fine." Kurt said once again.

Kurt began to take a sip of his coffee just as Rachel grabbed for his arm. "Kurt, wait! What about Blaine?"

XX

Blaine's teeth clattered together as the wind whipped at his car. Outside the snow was coming down at an alarming pace and the radio was signalling blizzard warnings every few minutes. The storm had raged all night. According to the news there was already a foot of snow, and more was on its way.

Blaine sat curled up in the front seat, willing his car to get warmer. But the cold air outside seemed to be seeping into the car no matter how much warm air the vents were blowing out. It was barely six a.m. but Blaine knew he had to find someplace warmer than his car. He shifted in the seat and put the car into drive and began the slow trek towards McKinley.

Blaine's knuckles were turning white as he gripped the steering wheel. The roads had yet to be cleared and his station wagon wasn't prepared for such bad conditions. Blaine's heart sped up as he reached the crest of a large hill. The hill was close to Kurt's house and even in good weather it was a treacherous road. Blaine took his foot off the break and began to slowly head down the decline. As soon as the car started to go it hit a large patch of black ice and the station wagon started to hurtle down the hill at an alarming speed.

Blaine was practically standing on the breaks, but the car wasn't slowing down. As he neared the bottom of the hill he saw the road curve drastically. Blaine need to slow down or things would not end well. He did the only thing he could think of and as the car reached the bottom of the hill Blaine turned the wheel harshly as he tried to get the car to stop. His plan didn't work and the car continued to speed down the road. Blaine looked up in horror to see him and his car hurtling towards a telephone pole. Blaine let go of the wheel and braced for impact as the car headed straight for the pole.

XX

"Blaine." Kurt breathed, his heart suddenly speeding up in pace.

"When was the last time you spoke to him?" Rachel asked, concerned.

Kurt knew the answer, but he didn't want to get into the whole mess with Rachel. "Umm, a few days ago."

"You should call him and make sure he's ok." Rachel said as she stood up from her chair.

"I don't want to call now. He's probably still sleeping. They probably have a snow day."

Rachel nodded. "You're probably right. But promise me you'll call him after yoga. I can't be worried about him all day."

Kurt let out a hollow laugh as he followed Rachel out of the dining hall.

XX

The car hit the pole with a mighty crash. Blaine screamed as the sound of breaking glass and crunching metal sounded around him. His body was thrown into the steering wheel and his head slammed against the dashboard.

Blaine's world went dark.

The car went still.

The snow continued to fall.

XX

It was well before dawn, but Burt was wide awake. He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he had just heard the sound of brakes screeching and crunching metal. He turned towards Carole and gently nudged her awake.

"Honey, did you hear something?"

Carole yawned sleepily. "It was probably just the snow plow."

Burt shook his head. "No, I don't think that was it. I think I am going to go and check it out."

This caused Carole to sit up in bed. "Burt, its freezing out there. You were probably just dreaming."

"'I'm not going to be able to sleep 'till I check it out. I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

**Major cliffhanger! But I will put up the next chapter tonight i promise! Thanks for reading everybody! **


	17. Chapter 17

Blaine first became aware of a searing pain near his right temple. The next was a warm wetness on his cheek. Third was the intense cold that was making his whole body shake and shiver. He looked up to see the front end of his car smashed into a wooden pole and a heavy amount of smoke coming out of the hood of the car. His heart started to pound as he tried to exit the car, but his fingers were too numb and he couldn't get a grasp on the seat buckle. Blaine's heart began to race as panic set in.

"Blaine!"

The drivers side door flew open. Blaine froze as he looked up and saw Burt standing above him.

"Mr. Hummel...I...I.." Blaine stammered his voice shaking with the cold and fear.

"It's ok, kiddo. I'm here. You're ok. Can you get out?"

Blaine looked down at his numb hands and shook his head.

"Ok, I am going to help you with the seat beat ok?"

Blaine nodded shakily as Burt reached over the small boy and unbuckled him. He gently lifted him out of the car.

"Come on, let's get you inside before you freeze to death." Burt said as he practically carried the shaking boy through the snow and into the house.

He sat Blaine on the couch and called for Carole as he hurried to the hall closet and got a handful of blankets.

Carole bustled in from the kitchen and gasped as she saw the small boy shaken and bleeding on the couch. She didn't even ask before hurrying upstairs for the first aid kit.

Soon Blaine was wrapped up in about five blankets and Carole was covering his cut with a clean piece of gauze. Blaine hadn't said a word since Burt had brought him into the house and both he and Carole were worried if the head injury was worse than it looked. Carole carefully set the first aid kit aside and sat down next to the still shivering boy.

"Blaine, do you know where you are?" It was a basic question but Carole knew if something was wrong Blaine wouldn't know the answer.

"I'm at your house." Blaine said his voice low and his eyes downcast.

"Why were you driving in this storm?" Carole asked placing a gentle hand around Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine looked up at Carole with moist eyes. "I...I had to get to school.

"You didn't hear it was a snow day?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Honey, you know when the weather is bad you should always look at the news before driving. It's very dangerous. You could've gotten seriously hurt or worse." Carole said, her voice firm but gentle.

"I know...I just wasn't paying attention. I had to get to school early to work on homework." Blaine said as he turned his eyes back towards the floor.

Burt and Carole both looked at each other nervously. Something wasn't adding up.

The room was quiet for a moment, the only sound came from the harsh winds still blowing outside. Burt knew something was up but he also knew they weren't going to get much out of Blaine in his current state. He sighed before speaking again.

"Alright, kiddo. Since you don't have school and Carole and I aren't going into work today why don't you head upstairs and try to get some rest. We'll figure out everything once you've gotten some sleep and the storm has died down."

Blaine's head shot up at the suggestion, suddenly his expression changed and he looked up at the Hummels with a plastered on smile. "I am sorry for causing you both trouble. But I think I can handle things from here on out." Blaine quickly stood up from the couch causing the blankets to slip off his shoulders.

Carole stood up and gave Blaine a confused look; "Blaine, the roads are a mess and the storm hasn't died down. You need to stay here."

Blaine face faltered for a half a second before stealing once again. "No, I will be fine. I have to get back to my house anyway." The boy then turned quickly and practically ran out the door.

Burt and Carole let out a yell behind him but Blaine kept running towards his wrecked car. Blaine's head was a mess of thoughts but the loudest one was screaming at him to leave. The Hummels couldn't find out that he had been living in his car for the past three months.

Blaine made it to the station wagon well before the Hummel's caught up to him. He practically fell into the drivers seat and forcefully turned the ignition. The car sputtered weakly but refused to turn over. Blaine tried again with no luck. After a few times of trying Blaine let out a frustrated yell.

"Blaine?" A gruff voice sounded outside his window.

Burt and Carole were standing looking into Blaine's car with looks of disbelief. Blaine knew what they were seeing. A pile of blankets in the front seat. A smattering of books and toiletries in the back. Piles of food wrappers. A stack of clothes. There was no denying that Blaine was living out of his car.

There was no escaping it. Blaine's chest tightened as he slowly exited the car.

Burt took his eyes away from car to look at Blaine. His eyes were filled with both horror and sympathy.  
He didn't even say a word but turned to head back into the house. Carole and Blaine followed behind.

When they had gotten into the house, Carol guided Blaine to the couch while Burt sat in his recliner. A few minutes of silence passed before Burt sat up in his chair.

"Wanna tell me what's going on, kid?" Burt asked sitting forward in his chair.

Blaine sat silently as he felt himself breaking from the inside out. His knew his secret was out but he still tried to force it back down, even as it desperately tried to claw its way to the surface. Burt watched as Blaine sat silently on the couch. "Blaine, we can't help you if we don't know what is wrong." Burt said, his voice desperate.

Blaine didn't want things to end like this. Yes, his homelessness was getting harder to handle by the day but he didn't want Burt and Carole to have to carry the weight of his troubles. So once again Blaine shoved his secret deeper into himself.

"I...I've been living in my car for a couple of days."


	18. Chapter 18

**We are nearing the end of this story only about 2 more chapters to go! Thanks so much for reading everybody!**

* * *

Burt couldn't believe his ears. He sat dumbly on the edge of his recliner and stared at the small boy in front of him. Carole stood in the doorway to the living room, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

"You what?" Burt asked, his voice harder than he would have liked.

"I...I...shouldn't have said anything." Blaine stammered. "It's really not that big of a deal. I can handle it on my own."

"Woah, slow down, Blaine." Burt's words stopped Blaine's stream of apologies in their tracks.

"Why have you been living in your car?"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. The sick feeling in his chest had only intensified with another lie. "I, uh...my parents and I had a fight. They threatened to kick me out."

"When did this happen, Blaine?" Burt asked.

_Three months ago. _"A few days ago."

"You've been living in your car for a few days?" Burt asked his voice full of disbelief.

Blaine nodded.

"Blaine, sweetie why didn't you come to us?" Carole asked stepping closer to Blaine.

"I...I didn't want to bother you."

Burt sighed. He wasn't sure why Blaine hadn't come to them.

"Blaine, if there's one thing you should know it's that you're family. You're welcome here anytime."

Blaine nodded. He feared that if he said any more he wouldn't be able to hold back the emotions that were thrashing within him.

Burt watched Blaine for a moment before standing up from his chair. "Alright kiddo, we'll talk more later, but right now I think we all need a few more hours of sleep."

Blaine nodded once again.

"You can sleep in the guest room, Blaine." Carole said as she placed a hand onto Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine murmured a thank-you before padding up the staircase.

Burt and Carole watched the small boy leave before looking at each other.

"Something isn't right, Burt. I don't think Blaine is telling us everything." Carole said.

"I know." Burt sighed. "I just hope it's not as bad as I think it is."

XX

Kurt practically fell onto his bed when we got back from class. Waking up for sunrise yoga was not a good idea. It was barely noon and Kurt was already exhausted. He laid back on his bed and began to toy with his phone. As he scrolled through his messages his thoughts went back to Blaine. He had forgotten to call this morning. Kurt bit his lip. He was sure Blaine was fine. McKinley was sure to have a snow day because of the storm. He started to put his phone down, but a nagging feeling in his gut made him press the call button.

XX

Burt had managed to tow Blaine's car out of the road and into their driveway. The damage wasn't as bad as it seemed, but it would be a few days before Blaine would be able to drive it again. Burt stood outside as a few snow flurries swirled around him. Even despite the damage to the front end, the car was still in bad shape. There were clothes, books, blankets, and other essentials strewn about the small interior. Burt opened the back door and began to gingerly sort through the piles of stuff. He felt his chest tighten as he realized that Blaine had been in here for much longer than a few days. It looked like Blaine's entire life was contained into his car. Burt wanted to simultaneously punch a wall and burst into tears. As Burt tried to keep his emotions in check he heard a small noise come out from beneath a pile of clothes. He lifted the pile and found Blaine's cell phone. It was ringing with a familiar pop song. The name on the screen read "Kurt".

XX

Kurt worried his lip in between his teeth. It never took this long for Blaine to answer. So when the ringing stopped and the line clicked to life, Kurt breathed a sigh of relief.

"Blaine, I know we haven't talked in a few weeks...but I heard about the snowstorm and I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I'm-"

"-Kurt, it's your dad." Burt interjected, stopping his son's stream of words.

Kurt stopped short. Why did his dad have Blaine's phone?

"Dad, why do you have Blaine's phone? Is everything ok?"

Burt rubbed his hand over his face, he really didn't want to worry Kurt, but he knew that he would find out sooner or later.

"No kiddo, it's not."

Kurt sat up in bed, his heart racing. "Is Blaine hurt?"

"Not really. I'm not sure exactly what's wrong, but Blaine is staying with us right now."

"I'll be home by tonight. Can you pick me up from the airport?" Kurt said without a second thought.

Burt shook his head, even though he knew Kurt couldn't see it. "Kurt, you have school. We can handle it."

"No dad. If Blaine's in trouble I'll be there. If you can't pick me up from the airport I'll get a cab."

Burt sighed. He knew there was no changing Kurt's mind. "I'll pick you me when you figure out when you'll get here."

"Thanks, dad. I'll see you soon."

XX

The ride home from the airport was quiet. When they were almost home Kurt spoke up. "Has Blaine said anything else beside what he told you this morning?"

Burt shook his head. "He's been asleep all day. All he said was he and his parents had gotten to a fight and that he had been living in his car for a few days. But I think it's worse than that."

Kurt nodded. He feared the same. Blaine had been off for months.

"I hope I'm wrong Kurt."

"I know. Me too."

"Did...did he say anything about us?"

Burt shook his head. "No, he hasn't. Why?"

"We...we had a fight a few weeks ago."

Burt turned slightly towards his son. "Kurt, right now a little fight is the least of Blaine's worries. And he needs you to help him out of whatever rut he is in. Understand?"

Kurt bit his lip but nodded. "Yeah, I understand."

"It will be ok kiddo."

Kurt offered his dad a smile but deep down he doubted that ok would be the end result.

They arrived at the house a few minutes later. Kurt winced when he saw the damaged car. He carefully got out of Burt's truck and looked into one of the cracked windows of Blaine's car. His stomach dropped when we saw the piles of clothes and other things stacked on the seats.

Something was wrong and Blaine wasn't ok.

Carole opened the door to the house and offered Kurt a sad smile. "It's good to see you, honey."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Carole. "Where is he?"

"Still sleeping in the guest room. Poor thing must have been exhausted." Carole replied.

"I'm going to go check on him." Kurt said.

"We'll be down here if you need us." Carole said as she patted Kurt's cheek.

Kurt smiled at her and Burt before heading up the stairs.

He opened the door slowly. He could barely see Blaine through the pile of blankets. He walked towards the bed and felt his heart break as he caught sight of his boyfriend.

Blaine was curled into a small ball, his head barely sticking out. Kurt felt tears prickle his eye as he saw a large piece of gauze covering the cut on Blaine's forehead. He carefully rubbed a finger over the gauze, causing Blaine to stir.  
Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes fluttered open.

"Kurt...?"


	19. Chapter 19

Blaine's eyes widened as he shot up out of the bed, tripping a little as the blood rushed to his head. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing." Kurt said, his voice light.

"I...I crashed my car this morning. Your dad and Carole said I could stay here 'till it's fixed. I can leave if you want me to." Blaine said as he started towards the door.

"Why would I want you to leave?" Kurt asked.

"Because we haven't spoken in weeks." Blaine replied his voice breaking slightly.

Kurt looked down at his feet. "I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad. I hate it when there's something bothering you and you won't tell me what it is."

Blaine looked up at Kurt, his eyes were misty with tears. "I missed you, Kurt."

"I've missed you too, Blaine." Kurt said as he pulled Blaine snugly against him.

Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's shoulder and took a deep breath. His body immediately relaxed as the feeling of safety washed over him.

"I wish I could stay here forever." Blaine murmured into Kurt's shirt.

"I know Blaine, but we need to talk." The image of Blaine's car was fresh in his mind. He knew that something wasn't adding up and that Blaine was in more trouble than he was letting on..

Blaine pouted slightly as Kurt pulled back from the hug.

"I've been worried about you."

"Why? I'm fine." Blaine said as he offered Kurt a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Kurt sighed. "Blaine, please just tell me what is wrong."

Blaine stiffened and stepped back from Kurt. "Nothing is wrong! I told you, I've been busy."

"Blaine, just stop!" Kurt yelled, causing Blaine to jump slightly. "Something has been off for months and I don't know why but you've been trying to hide it from me and everybody else! So just tell me what's wrong!"

Blaine felt his chest constrict. "Why does no one believe me when I say I'm fine?" He snapped his voice low.

"Blaine, you told my dad that you've been living in your car for a few days because you and your parents had a fight. That's not fine!"

"Why are you asking me what's wrong if you already know?"

"Because Blaine, I looked inside your car and so did my dad. It looks like you've been living there for months. So obviously something isn't adding up." Kurt said, exasperated.

Blaine felt his heart drop to his feet. He stood frozen, barely breathing. This was it. He could feel everything falling apart. The secret he had tried to hide for months was ripping him apart at the seams.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked as he stepped closer to his boyfriend. "Blaine please, just tell me what's wrong. I want to fix it."

Blaine's breath was coming in short gasps and his head was spinning. The weight of everything felt like it was both crushing him and tearing him apart.

"I...I have been living in my car since I first visited you in New York. Kurt...I'm homeless." Blaine breathed before he felt his knees buckled and his eyes flutter shut.

"BLAINE!" Kurt shrieked as Blaine's body went limp. Kurt caught him just before he hit the floor. Blaine's face was pale and his breathing was shallow. His body was shaking slightly and his sweater and t-shirt were soaked through with sweat.

Kurt bit back a sob as he called down the stairs. "Dad help!"

Burt and Carole ran up the stairs as fast as they could. Kurt was sitting by the door, Blaine limp in his arms.

"Kurt, what happened?" Carole cried as she quickly knelt beside Kurt.

Kurt shook his head. "We were just talking and then he fainted."

Carole shook her head as she felt Blaine's forehead. His skin was hot beneath her fingers. "He has a fever."

"He didn't say he was sick." Kurt said, still holding tight to Blaine.

"I know, but he was out in the cold for goodness knows how long, it's a wonder his fever has just set in now."

"We should get him back to the bed. Do you need help?" Burt whispered.

Kurt shook his head, "No, I've got him." Kurt shifted his weight and carefully lifted Blaine off the floor. He felt a bit sick to his stomach as he felt Blaine's ribs through his thin cardigan. Kurt carefully laid Blaine down on the bed.

Carole was right behind him. "Why don't you go find so fresh clothes for him, I'll go down and get some Tylenol."

Kurt nodded. He quickly went to his chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of sweats and an old T-shirt. Carole offered him a sad smile as she and Burt went downstairs to get Blaine some medicine.

Kurt carefully removed Blaine's sweat soaked clothes, he winced when he saw that not only could he feel Blaine's ribs but he could see them outlined beneath the skin. "Blaine" Kurt sobbed as he quickly covered the boy's thin body with a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. After Blaine was dressed Kurt quickly pulled the blankets over his shaking body, he began to gently comb his fingers through Blaine's curls as Carole came back into the room.

"Has he woken up?" She asked as she placed a glass of water and a bottle of pills on the bedside table.

Kurt shook his head . "Carole I don't know what to do."

"Oh sweetie, it's just a fever. He'll be ok by tomorrow."

"It's not the fever...Blaine told me what was wrong."

"What is it, honey?"

"Blaine's parents kicked him out months ago. He's homeless."

XX

"He's been living in his car since September?" Burt asked his hand clenched around the wood of the kitchen table.

"He said he had been living in his car since he came back from New York."

"But why didn't he tell us? He knows he's welcome here." Carole said, her voice weak.

Kurt shook his head. "I...I should have figured it out. Blaine's been off for months. Why didn't I see it?"

Kurt started to put his head down on the table when a knock on the door resounded through the house.

The three Hummel's looked at each other with surprise. "Who could that be?"

Carole stood up from the table and went towards the entry way.

As his wife left Burt reached across the table and placed a hand Kurt's arm. "Kurt, stop."

"Stop what?" Kurt asked, looking at his father.

"Stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault."

"But, I should have known something was wrong. But instead of trying to help I got mad at him."

"Kurt, no one could have possibly known about this. Blaine kept it a secret and now its our job to clean up the mess."

Just as Burt finished his sentence, Carole re-entered the kitchen. Tina and Sam were behind her.


	20. Chapter 20

Kurt looked at them with surprise. "What are you guys doing here?"

Tina quickly walked over to Kurt and wrapped him up in a hug.

"Rachel called us and told us about Blaine." Tina said as she squeezed Kurt.

"We wanted to make sure he was ok." Sam added.

"Thanks guys...but I don't think you should be here right now."

"Why? Is he not ok?" Tina asked her voice worried.

"He's not hurt or anything, but... have you guys noticed something wrong with him?" Kurt asked.

Tina and Sam looked at each other and frowned. "He has been off, but we thought things would get better once he came to live with your dad and Carole."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

"He came to live with your parents after getting kicked out of his parents house right?" Sam asked, his voice full of confusion.

"When did Blaine tell you this?" Kurt murmured.

"At Sectionals. After we overheard him talking to Sebastian."

Kurt felt anger rise up in his chest. Burt noticed his son's demeanor change instantly.

"Blaine hasn't been living with us." Burt said as he looked at Tina and Sam.

"Then where has he been living?" Sam said still confused.

"He's been living in his car!" Kurt answered, his voice hard.

Tina clapped a hand over her mouth. "But...but he told us he was staying here! Why would he lie to us?"

Kurt shook his head and stood up from his chair.. "It doesn't matter. You guys were here! You should have checked on him! But since nobody did, he crashed his car this morning and is sick in bed because he hasn't had a warm place to sleep in months!"

Kurt's breathing was heavy as he felt the anger course through his body.

"Kurt, it's not their fault.." Carole said, calmly.

"Then who's fault is it?!" Kurt bellowed. "Blaine-my _boyfriend_-the man I am supposed to love and protect had to live in his car for months because nobody bothered to notice something was wrong with him!" Kurt was shouting now.

Tina was full on sobbing, while Sam just stood shell-shocked.

"I think you two should leave." Burt said standing up behind his shaking son.

Carole offered the two teens a smile before placing a hand on their backs.

As they turned to leave, Tina looked back at Kurt. "We're so sorry, Kurt..."

Kurt didn't reply. He stood silently in the middle of the kitchen trying to hold back tears. Burt quickly pulled his son into a hug. Kurt held steady in his arms for just a moment before dissolving into tears.

"I...I just don't understand. Why...why would he tell them? Why didn't he tell me? Why did he lie?" He sobbed.

Burt shook his head and rubbed soothing circles onto his sons back. "I don't know, kiddo... I don't know..."

Kurt sobbed for a few more minutes as Burt tried to comfort him. Finally, Kurt pulled back and wiped at his face. As he did a small cough came from the doorway of the kitchen.

Kurt peeked over his dad to see Blaine standing in the entryway. His hair was a mess and his face was flushed.  
"I...I heard you crying."

Kurt stepped past his dad and walked towards Blaine. He grabbed the smaller boys hand and led him into the living room.

Kurt led Blaine to the couch and sat him down.

"How are you feeling?" He asked placing a cool hand to Blaine's forehead.

"I'm fine. Why were you crying?" Blaine asked, trying to put the focus back on Kurt.

"Blaine, why did you lie?" Kurt asked.

"I...I don't understand." Blaine said quietly.

"Blaine, just stop. I love you, you know that right?" Kurt said, willing Blaine to be honest with him.

"Yes, of course." Blaine answered quickly.

"And love means letting the other person know when you need help, right?"

"Yes, but..." Blaine started.

"But what, Blaine?"

"I...I just didn't want to ruin your first year in New York." Blaine said as a few tears escaped from his eyes.

Kurt's heart shattered. "Why would you think me helping you would ruin things?"

"Because...I didn't want you to spend your year worried about me. Or worse, come back to Ohio to take care of me."

"But Blaine, can't you see how this is worse? You could have been killed this morning and now you're sick because you haven't had a good place to sleep in months! If you would have told me it would have all been ok!" Kurt said as he grasped for Blaine's hands.

"I...I _was_ fine."

"Blaine, being homeless is not fine! Can't you see that there are so many people who want to help you? But instead of letting them, you fed them a lie. I just don't understand!"

"I...I just needed to make it through this last year. Then I would be able to move to New York with you."

Kurt closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "But you don't have to do everything on your own."

Blaine shook his head. "I know, I...I just didn't want to ruin anything."

"Blaine you could never ruin-" Kurt started.

"-No, Kurt you don't understand! I thought about living with your parents but they were in D.C. I thought about coming to New York and taking classes there, but I knew you wouldn't let me. I thought about living with someone from Glee...but I knew if I did any of those things other people would have to deal with my shitty life..."

Kurt watched Blaine falling apart in front of him. He rushed forward and threw his arms around him in a desperate attempt to hold him together.

Blaine stopped his yelling and let his head fall onto Kurt's shoulder.

"Blaine, you aren't shit. You aren't something that has to be dealt with. I've been worried about you since I left New York. And I'm pissed at myself for not noticing something was wrong. But Blaine, I hope to god that you realize that people love you and want to help you."  
Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, allowing more tears to fall.

"I just thought I was fine. I thought I could do it."

Kurt pulled Blaine tighter as the boy started crying even harder. "Shhh, Blaine. Shhh. You're fine now. It's going to be ok. It's going to be fine. I promise."

For what seemed like hours, Blaine let everything he had been holding onto spill out of him in a mess of tears and incoherent words. Eventually, the shaking stilled and Kurt felt Blaine's breathing even out. He carefully readjusted himself and guided Blaine to lay against his chest. After a few moments the two of them drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Burt and Carole came downstairs. They found the two boys still cuddled together on the couch, fast asleep.

"Do you think everything's going to be okay?" Carole asked as she looped her arms around Burt.

"It is now." Burt said as he smiled fondly at the two boys.


	21. Epilogue

**Well we have reached the end! I want to thank everyone so much for reading and reviewing. You are all amazing. I would also like to once again thank my beta Anna for keeping me going. Love you squish. Hope you guys enjoyed this fic and be on the lookout for a new fic around November!**

* * *

"Blaine, how is it possible that you have more bags than I do?" Kurt said as he set yet another suitcase in the living room of their apartment.

"There is no way on earth that's true." Blaine said as he dropped a box onto the couch.

"Are you saying I pack too much?" Kurt said, putting his hands on his hips.

"I think I am." Blaine said wolfishly, his eyes twinkling.

"At least I didn't need a separate suitcase just for bow ties." Kurt laughed. At that moment a bright blue bow tie came whizzing towards his head. Kurt ducked just in time.

"Hey!" Kurt said turning around to face a giggling Blaine. Blaine tried to hide his laugh when Kurt turned around.

"That's what you get for messing with me and my bow ties." Blaine teased.

Kurt clucked his tongue before bounded towards Blaine and tackling him onto the open couch.

"Uff" Blaine groaned as Kurt fell on top of him.

"Blaine, when will you learn not to mess with me? "Because", Kurt placed a kiss to Blaine's lips. "I will". Another kiss to his nose. "Always" A kiss to Blaine's adam's apple. "Win." Another kiss on his lips.

Blaine laughed. "Maybe that was my plan all along."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Oh, it was?" he purred.

Blaine nodded, his eyes blowing wide with lust.

"Well, then I think I'll have to teach you a lesson." Kurt said before once again pulling Blaine's lips into a kiss.

Blaine moaned, letting Kurt slip his tongue inside. Their lips and tongues mingled for a few moments before Blaine pulled his head away.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked breathily.

Blaine shook his head. "Nothing...nothing is wrong. I..I'm just really glad to be here with you."

"I am glad too." Kurt said as he started in for another kiss.

"No...not just here. Home."

Kurt's heart swelled. He pulled Blaine into a hug, feeling Blaine's smile against his neck.

"You're home, Blaine...we're home."

Blaine sunk deeper into Kurt and breathed in his scent.

"Home..."


End file.
